


Dying Battery

by Zehntacles



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: Eggman has developed a new way to create robots and unfortunately for the subjects they're made from, the suffering doesn't end when the machine is activated.





	1. Rose Bot File 01

"Sonic, wait for me!" A familiar voice rang out as Amy Rose chased after the blue hedgehog before her. But the results were the same as always, after a dismissal Sonic ran off and left her behind in his dust. Without an immediate reason to stay in one place Sonic's feet were calling for the road and that left Amy standing alone in a patch of grass looking off into the distance where he had ran. Letting out a sigh she turned on her heels to head back the way she'd came. 

It wasn't like this was anything new. Sonic didn't always abandon her but when he was feeling cooped up for too long he couldn't rest in one spot. She understood that, it was even a good thing as this kept him on the move to deal with Eggman where ever he would strike next. But still that didn't mean she wasn't left wanting when he departed. "I wonder sometimes if Sonic would be happier if I just disappeared?" At least then she wouldn't be there on his heels every time he stopped for a rest. Maybe that would have been the best for both of them. Dejected Amy walked with the sunset at her back looking to get home before nightfall. 

Then she felt the tap of a finger on her shoulder. 

Turning around Amy could see the shape of spikes coming off the head of the person standing in the bright sunlight before her. Despite the harsh glare there was the color of blue and the shape of a hedgehog body. So overjoyed Amy sprung off her feet and leaped into a hug. "Oh Sonic, you actually came back for me! I'm sorry if I was coming on too strong but I'm really happy you're... back?" Feeling the figure her arms were wrapped around she noted it was a lot more solid than what she had expected. Like she was hugging steel. Turning her eyes upward with the sun shadowed by the frame of the one before her she could see electronic red eyes staring down. "M-M-Metal?" 

"Target acquired." Metal Sonic stated, his hand reaching out and grasping around Amy's neck. The sun had dropped further below the hills in the distance and she could much more clearly see the robot monstrosity. Shaped like her beloved Sonic but twisted in all the worst ways to be as deadly as possible. Eggman's creation to rival Sonic in speed and strength. Though it didn't make sense what he was saying to her of all people.

"T-target?" Amy asked, scrambling to pull the steel claw off her neck. Unsure as to why the machine would be after her over his usual enemy. Maybe it was taking her hostage again? Not willing to just let the robot have its way Amy used her free hand to pull out her hammer but it was quickly disarmed by Metal as well. 

"Applying further pressure." The robot said and squeezed her neck harder. Amy abandoned trying to use her hammar and grasped at the metal fingers around her throat to free herself. It was no use though as the world was going black around her from more than the setting sun. 

"Sonic... Sonic help... me..." Was all she could utter before passing out. 

When things became clear again Amy had no idea how much time had passed, eye lids fluttering as consciousness returned to her. "Where... where am I?" She tried to move but found herself strapped down. Metal clasps were held over her wrists and chest, along with her legs at the ankles. Looking down past her torso Amy could tell not only was she being held prisoner but also she'd been completely stripped down. "What's happening here!?" 

"Oh, she's awake." A male voice said, Amy able to turn her head a little and realizing she was strapped down to a table. The room she was in was large, white and clean looking. There were machines everywhere around her and only one other living soul. "Pity for you, things would have been much easier if you stayed asleep." 

"Eggman!" Amy shouted in rage, trying to pull herself up again but unable to loosen the bonds. "You pervert, why am I naked!?" 

"Your clothes would have gotten in the way of the process." Eggman explained, turning his back to her again to work on whatever it was he'd been invested in before. 

"Process... what are you talking about?" Amy asked, very concerned seeing he wasn't keeping her in just some cell to use later as bait. 

"Not that you'll understand it, but I've finally figured out how to perfect my machines. Behold!" Eggman came over to the table to show her the head of a robot. It reminded her of Metal Sonic's face, with the exception that it was painted pink and looked eerily similar to her own.

"What... what is that thing?" Amy asked frightened and Eggman flipped the head around to show that the inside was hollow. 

"The start of my greatest creation. I've always had robots that were powered by my organic batteries you see." 

"You mean... the ones with animals inside?" Amy asked, having seen more than a few of his creations that had an innocent creature in the center of the machine as a power source. He usually cultivated animals for this purpose. 

"Correct! So you do pay attention. While it's worked well to help me produce my armies I've realized that there was a more... elegant design I could capitalize on. Instead of going to the trouble of feeding a robot any old battery, why not fit the two together?" 

"I don't... understand what you mean but why do I have to be naked for this? Where's my dress?" Amy asked, finding his words no more comforting than her situation. 

"Oh it's somewhere, not that it matters. Let's start loading up the machine." 

"The machine!?" Amy asked and suddenly felt the table she was on slide backwards and then tilt forward until it had her standing straight up. A glass tube slid over top of her and encased the table and her with it. "Hey, what is this? Let me out right now! I don't want to help you with any of your weird experiments!" As she shouted her voice echoed back to her and Amy was starting to realize she couldn't hear anything outside the tube. She was sealed off completely. The next time she saw Eggman he was back at one of his computers looking between her and the screen as something began to power up behind her. "Hey... this is really scary, stop it already!" 

Those were the last words she was able to shout as the robot head designed to look like her own lowered down from above over her face. The machines got louder around her and Amy could feel something hot pouring over her body. It felt like it was sticking to her skin and sliding all over her from her neck to her feet. She wanted to escape but as the hot stuff poured farther down she wasn't able to move her body. Soon after there were hard impacts against her, rough ones that nearly knocked the wind out of her lungs. The whole thing seemed to go on forever and all the while it was as if she was trapped in the dark inside this robot head. 

When the noises finally stopped she felt the table shifting again to lay her down. She tried to get up but found she still couldn't, not even able to struggle anymore. Like something heavy was keeping every muscle from moving. Shortly after she could see again but it was through a green visor, as if she had some kind of electronic device pressed against her eyes that she was looking through. 

"Now for the real test. On your feet, robot." The scene before her shifted as Amy felt her arms and legs lift her up but not by her own command. Standing upright she was looking at Eggman who was examining her carefully. "We'll need a name for you, at least temporarily. Robot, for now you'll be designated by the name Rose Bot to make things easy to remember." Amy's head nodded in agreement to him without her telling her body to do it. 

"Hey, what's going on!? What did you do to me!?" Amy shouted but the words didn't seem to reach Eggman. "Are you listening to me, stop this right now!" 

"Rose Bot, lift your arms." Amy's body did as she was instructed. 

"Why... why am I doing what he says?" 

"Rose Bot, do jumping jacks." Her body followed his command, performing these actions despite her trying to make them stop. 

"I'm scared... I don't like this." 

"Rose Bot, cease." She stopped moving and Eggman nodded to himself. "Fine work indeed, you'll make an excellent prototype to test this technology before I use it on the others." 

"Others? Use what? What's going on?" Amy shouted, still trying to wrestle control from him. 

"Follow me now." Eggman commanded and Amy did as she was told, her legs and arms moving to his beck and call. Walking down a hallway Amy could see other robots, the kind he usually built, going various places and expanding his base around them. Though they all stayed out of his way whenever he moved. Stopping for a moment Eggman grinned and pointed. "Take a look, Rose Bot. I do excellent work if I say so myself." Stopping her movements and turning to face the way he pointed Amy could see her body reflected back at her in a screen that was in a wall but turned off. A perfect mirror for her to see herself. 

"I'm... I'm a monster." Amy sobbed at the sight of her new body. Her head, arms and legs were all plated with metal armor, her body covered by a metal dress designed to look like her normal one she always loved to wear. She could see some sort of black under coating on her skin between the metal plates, likely the hot substance that had been poured on her skin before the metal portions had been installed on her. "Is this what he meant? When he said he'd take the robot and fit it to the battery? Turning me into this!?"

"Come along now, we still have tests to do." Eggman instructed and lead the way for her to follow. He didn't seem to hear a word Amy said out loud, honestly she wasn't even sure if her lips were moving anymore. So completely had this machine taken over her body that every movement and action was controlled by him now. Maybe even her ability to speak. "Here we are, let's see what your combat skills are like." Walking into what looked like a hanger for a ship Amy could see several fat, humanoid figures across from her. All classic Eggman robots she recognized and had smashed repeatedly in the past. "Now pick up the hammer, we need to get started."

Searching around Amy found a metal hammer designed like her own she'd used in the past, grasping the heavy looking metal weapon and lifting it with ease. She didn't feel any stress in her arms when she picked it up, such a feat was simple for her. "I guess all these robot parts made me a lot stronger. I wish I could use it to escape. I wonder if Tails can fix me?"

"Now attack!" Eggman commanded as Amy's thoughts switched from thinking of how to free herself to fighting. Even though she hadn't wanted to engage in combat her mind becoming angry, with a burning desire to fight. Lifting the hammer high Amy laid into the enemy robots, crushing them easily as they came at her. Metal pieces flew and crumpled beneath her attacks, the hanger strewn about with robot bodies. When it was over Eggman commanded her to cease and Amy stopped, adrenaline still pumping through her but leaving her more scared than excited. 

"I... I didn't do that! I didn't do that!" Amy shouted in her head, realizing how freely her body moved as she attacked. She never consciously thought of how to strike the robots but her mind knew exactly how to wield the hammer. As if her conscious mind wasn't necessary anymore for the machine on her to work. "I... I felt it but I didn't do it. Please someone make this stop. I don't want this." 

"Not too shabby." Eggman said, kicking a few pieces aside as he approached her. Amy wanted to use that strength to attack him but her body simply wouldn't move a muscle against her new master. His commands absolute. "But against the riffraff even that weak girl you used to be could handle them. Let's get you a real challenge." Amy turned to see the one that had captured her approach. Metal Sonic walked into the hanger and stood before her, glowing red eyes staring at her form. Did he feel anything like she felt? Was there a mind inside of his that was tortured like her own? "Well get on with it." Eggman ordered and even though she was programmed to respond her body still wasn't quick enough.

"Acknowledged." Metal said and struck Amy across the face, sending her to the ground. It wasn't a punch or a stab, he just slapped her aside. Lifting her head Amy looked up to see he was already above her and kicked her in the stomach, sending her rolling across the hanger floor. 

"It hurts!" Amy shouted in her mind, surprised from the sudden pain. "I can feel it when he hits me." Despite the odd situation Amy tried to wrestle some control, picking herself up onto her feet and blocking another slap with her hammer. When Metal stopped in surprise she pushed him forward to make an opening and swung fast and hard, sending him flying. 

"Whoa ho ho!" Eggman laughed at the turn of events. Watching as his creation sailed through the air and scratched up the floor as it drug across the hanger with its spikes. "Seems we've got a contender over here. Don't let me down now." Metal Sonic looked at his creator's pleasure in Amy getting the upper hand on him and then took a runner's stance, charging her again. 

Amy blocked the attack with her hammer but it shook her off her feet. She didn't feel any pain from the impact but was jostled when Metal swung around to strike her in the side. "He's... not going to stop. He... it... it doesn't hesitate to hurt me." Maybe because it just saw her as another robot now but Amy had never been struck so hard before by the machine. Riding the anger high the machine controlling her provided she tried to fight back, pushing as hard as she could. But it was becoming painfully clear that Metal was still the superior robot. Worse yet, no matter how much she fought and lost the attacks never stopped from either of them. Even though each hit hurt her she never lost breath or energy, throwing herself again and again into the fight. "He's too strong... I just want it to stop... how long do we have to do this for?" The fight seemed to carry on forever until finally Eggman called for it to end, both fighters stopping in their tracks. 

"Hmph... she's better than the assembly line models but nothing that special. I'm sure we'll find a use for her yet. Metal, go back to your tasks. Rose Bot, follow along." Just like that it was over, the fight had ceased and both robots moved on to the next task they were given. Amy followed with her head locked in place as she looked forward, wondering if some king of mistake happened during Eggman's experiment. 

"Am I supposed to be awake for this? Wouldn't it have been better if I didn't know what was going on? Please, if I can't be normal... if I can't be normal again don't make me watch it too." Her cries for help were ignored as always, marching back into the room she'd come from as Eggman directed her to stand inside of a circle nearby. When she did a glass tube lowered over her not unlike the one that had transformed her in the first place and pulled the metal armor pieces off of her body. Just like that she was left to stand there with the minimal amount of robotics left on her frame, and then Eggman left. 

After the first few minutes Amy wondered what he had planned for her next, though as time went on she began to realize he wasn't coming back. Panicking a little she tried to wiggle out of her bonds but couldn't even begin to move her arms or legs to do so. As it was becoming apparent that there wasn't any escape Amy tried to fall asleep, at least to ignore this torture. But a frighting realization was coming upon her. 

"I can't sleep." She realized. "I can't even close my eyes. I'm... I'm stuck like this." Looking through the green visor the light of the laboratory never went dark. Instead she was left just to stare across the room at a wall that never changed through glass that never moved. After the first few hours she tried to think of anything to alleviate the boredom. Then she tried to think of nothing. Then she just began hoping for Eggman to return to free her from this.

She had no idea how much time had passed when the glass before her finally moved and Eggman gave her the order to exit, just happy to hear another voice and do anything at all but stand still again. Even if her mind didn't have control over what that was. Yawning to himself Amy thought it must have been morning, meaning he'd left her there all night while he got to sleep and rest. If she wasn't so happy to have something to do she'd have been furious to know he slept while she didn't. 

"Alright Rose Bot, come over by the computer." Amy did as instructed and stood next to the machine, Eggman moving around her and plugging in cables to her helmet. "Hmm... let's see... well that's something, isn't it?" Eggman said sounding intrigued. "Not only are you still fully functional but the battery isn't damaged in the least! All signs point to it being in perfect health, I'm a genius! I may have mastered keeping both the machine and the battery in a constant loop of protecting one another." 

"You're a monster." Amy thought. "Those attacks hurt so much, how can I possibly not be hurt?"

"There's no internal damage, which is good or else this would have been a waste of time. Let's check the exterior." Getting up from his chair Eggman began to inspect her figure, Amy wincing mentally as she felt his hands grip all over her body. Touching her in various places while able to sense all of it. 

"Why does he have to feel me everywhere? Didn't that computer already say I was fine?" Amy complained in her mind. 

"Hmm... it looks like the coating really did the job. It's like a second skin. Or well... just skin now." Eggman said, pulling at the plastic like cover on her arms and legs. Then suddenly she felt a hand grasp her breast and pull at it. 

"H-hey! What are you doing you pervert!?"

"Hmm... a little artificial feeling but still moves like the real thing." Eggman wondered aloud, his hand reaching down further on her body. 

"Wait, where are you looking? Don't go just sticking your fingers where ever you want!" Despite her protests he kept searching, his hand slipping between her legs and pressing up. Amy mentally shuddered as she could feel his fingers pressing against her pussy, pushing it around and eventually slipping a finger inside of her. "No! No, I don't want to feel this!" 

"Well that's a surprise, it really is like a new skin." Eggman said, pulling his hand back. Moving behind her Amy felt him pull up her tail and press a finger against her ass as well, finding that opening was available too. "It seems the process took closer to your body than expected. That likely means it's not the only orifice that's still available." Leaving her side Amy was concerned with the sudden revelation that not only was she no longer in control of her body but the body underneath was still available to be tampered with. When Eggman returned he had a screw driver in hand and began to work on the helmet above her head. She hoped that maybe he was going to pull it off, free her from this hell, whether letting her go or just making her no longer experience it. Instead though she felt the plate over her mouth be removed from the helmet. "Rose Bot, open your mouth." 

Her jaw opened, Amy feeling her mouth move for the first time since this had happened to her. 

"Well that's a surprise. Rose Bot, say 'Hail Eggman'."

"Hail Eggman." Amy heard her voice say out loud. Now it was clear that even with her mouth exposed she could never speak what she wanted to say.

"Excellent! You're just full of surprises, Rose Bot. We'll have to give you an entire speech program to respond with. Isn't this delightful?" To her it was just reinforcing the nightmare. The existence she wanted to end by any means. "Say this is delightful, Rose Bot."

"This is delightful." Amy repeated in a monotone voice.

"Hm... we'll need to work on adding some inflection. But we'll handle that later." Eggman returned to his seat, leaving Amy to look forward at another wall. It was the closest thing to time to herself she could ever hope for anymore. "Let's have a real test now and see if those organic parts are working. Rose Bot, pleasure yourself."

It was terrible knowing what she was about to do, but had no will to stop it. Horrified knowing that someone would be watching her, Amy felt her legs spread apart as her right hand moved between them and began to rub her pussy. Her left hand rose to her breast and rubbed it, despite the feeling no longer resembling her skin she could still feel the sensations of pleasure when it was touched. Worse yet she was already becoming turned on, her mind seeming to accommodate her master's wishes. 

"Please..." Amy thought, not wanting to do this. "Don't... not in front of him... I don't want him to see me like this." Her desires no longer mattered though, Amy feeling herself already become wet as her fingers rubbed inside of her pussy and her thumb pressed up to her clit. Normally she'd never be able to keep on her feet after touching herself this intensely but her new body made it easy to maintain her strength. Once she felt her climax finally coming on Amy's body clenched and shook as she came, her fluids from her excitement running down the new plastic like skin of her thighs. When it was over she returned to just standing still and looking forward. 

"Interesting, she even reacted at the very end." 

"You made me do that and that's all you have to say?" Amy thought, nearly sobbing at how merciless he was at playing with her body like a new toy. 

"Let's put it to a real test." Eggman said and stood up, walking away from Amy and leaving her in place. She didn't know what a real test was but figured it couldn't have been good. It was strange, despite everything being so horrible when she was forced to pleasure herself she noticed then at least she had felt good. Maybe the helmet was reinforcing the feeling of pleasure like it did with anger when it made her fight? Some time later after all the noise in the rest of the lab ceased Eggman returned to her. "Rose Bot, take this." Holding out her hand Amy took what he'd finally made. 

"He can't be serious..." Through the visor she was able to see the blue dildo he'd created for her. All that time to make something this crude? "What... what's he planning on doing with this!?" 

"Rose Bot, insert that into your lower orifice." Unable to stop what happened next Amy felt as her hands moved down and slid the dildo into her pussy, it's size an issue at first but unfortunately for her the new robot arms didn't account for her own discomfort as just pushed harder. "Well well, look at that. It went all the way in. Rose Bot, pleasure yourself with that for... the next hour." 

"An hour!?" Amy shouted in her mind but didn't get to think long as her hands were now working the toy into her, sliding it up and down inside of her pussy. The invasion was enough to jumble her natural thoughts as it dragged against her inner walls. Nodding at his work Eggman left Amy alone in the lab as her hands continued to use the toy.

"It's big... I don't want it." Amy thought as her body was forced to masturbate, taking the toy into her body and slipping it in and out. The color unfortunately reminded her of Sonic and with the reinforcement of the machine on her head she found her mind drifting to thoughts of him.

At first it was rough, even with her body prone to excitement, but once the thickness was no longer an issue Amy stopped letting thoughts of resistance get in the way and just accepted it. With one hand she continued to use the toy, her other moving to her breasts and able to tease her nipples, which even through the plastic coating felt as sensitive as ever. Possibly even more as her body was purposefully driven to feel arousal. As before time seemed to pass without her able to keep track, long past her caring how many times she shook with each orgasm that hit her body. When it seemed she wouldn't be able to keep her sanity through all the stimulation it suddenly stopped, her hands returning to her sides and the toy sliding out of her pussy onto the floor.

The hour was up. 

Just like that the excitement began to fade, leaving Amy to mentally recover from everything that had just happened. It was awful and humiliating and just drove the point further that she wasn't viewed as a woman anymore but instead a toy to be used for this old man's desires. Still, despite it all, that was the best she'd felt since this happened to her. 

"If I can't sleep... if I can't die... just make me feel good, till I can't think anymore..." Amy thought, wishing to be free of this. She didn't know how much time had passed until Eggman finally returned, looking at the results on the floor beneath Amy.

"Still intact I see. Well if I can't use you for combat maybe you'll have other uses." Eggman grinned evilly at her, Amy horrified to think of what he could be imagining now. "Get a mop from the supply closet and clean your mess up, then return to your pod. We'll work on your refined programming tomorrow. I've got better things to do tonight." Just as quickly as he came Eggman was gone, Amy's body already in motion to do as he commanded. She didn't know where the supply closet was, but her other mind that controlled her did. Grabbing a mop and bucket Amy went to work cleaning up the puddle of excitement she'd left on the floor from her forced orgasms, looking at the mess she'd made and thinking if nothing else at least her friends couldn't see her like this. Maybe it was better to die in this machine than have them find her like she was now. 

Finishing her chore Amy put the mop away, then returned to her new home, picking up the blue sex toy and returning to her pod. The glass cylinder dropped around her, the lights stayed on and Amy stared forward as she awaited her next nightmare to begin.


	2. Rose Bot File 02

Being one of the bad guys was always more fun. Stealing. Sneaking. Double-crossing. You didn't have to follow any rules or answer to any body. Not to mention when you did work for someone else it was always dirty and paid well. This was why Fang the Sniper chose the life he did, to gather riches and enjoy doing it. Sure it meant he had a couple people on his tail looking to take him down but that wasn't so bad. He could handle triple the trouble when it came his way better than most. Besides it also made for some interesting friends. 

Most people wouldn't ever have a chance to talk with Eggman one on one. But Fang found himself sitting comfortably as a guest of Dr. Robotnik himself while they discussed business. Usually Eggman had all the resources he could need at his disposal but sometimes he turned to guys like Fang for a more subtle approach. Especially if he didn't want to be seen tied to the dirty deeds himself. Didn't matter to Fang one way or the other, after all if he got paid in the end it was all the same. "So it's just a little theft?" 

"Don't consider it so little." Eggman warned from his chair, large and cushioned to hold his frame comfortably. Fang himself was on a couch that probably never got used aside for when he and a rare other few came to visit. "You've not only to escape with the goods but also to deliver them to a safe house of mine." 

"You don't want me to bring it straight to you?" Fang asked, curious why he'd be doing a job just to move something from one spot to another.

"If I wanted it for myself I'd just go and take it. There's a method to this that you need not understand." Eggman said, a wicked smile on his face. Fang wasn't comforted by the sight of it but so far Eggman was true to his word when it came to payment. That much earned his trust. 

"Fine, I can do your job like you're asking. But what am I getting out of this?" 

"A good question! Let's discuss payment over refreshments shall we? Rose Bot." Eggman called back, the metal doors behind him opening up to reveal a new guest. 

"Yes Doctor, as you request." The robot said in an effeminate voice that was familiar to Fang. He realized why when he saw the robot walk in, looking much like a pink hedgehog he was familiar with. 

"Amy Rose?" Fang asked confused but the robot didn't look his way, instead she was serving up tea and donuts on the table between him and Eggman. It looked a lot like her, the body was thicker than Metal Sonic but her head was clearly metal with a visor that had green eyes lit up beneath. Also what looked like skin at first was some kind of plastic or cloth coating painted to look like Amy Rose's body. Even her lips had lipstick applied and she was wearing a black hoop dress similar to her usual red one, with an Eggman symbol on the front. 

"Not quite, this is my Rose Bot." Eggman explained as Amy put aside a tea cup and poured some in for Fang. 

"What, did your other metal hedgehog need a playmate?" Fang asked with a laugh. Though the laughter stopped when Rose Bot turned to pour tea for Eggman, the skirt lifting high for him to see where she had white panties on underneath. "Whoa... she's uh... pretty accurate to the real thing." 

"Anatomically correct too." Eggman said sounding proud, Rose Bot walking away from the table and standing at the ready with her hands folded together. 

"Ya don't say?" Fang asked, looking her over. "Why even bother with that for a robot?" 

"It was more of a by-product of the design process. Unintended really but not at all harmful to the overall intention of her uses." Eggman explained, Fang looking her over and wondering how true that all was. "You're curious?" 

"Uh... well..." Fang said, realizing he was leaning forward and sat back in his chair. "Ain't my place to judge how you build your robots." 

"If you want to see I won't judge you. Rose Bot, why not show our guest just how well you've been constructed." Fang watched curiously after Eggman's command and was surprised to see the robot hug herself bashfully. 

"Doctor, is it proper to do such a thing?" 

"She can get embarrassed?" Fang asked, shocked at her response.

"Well it got boring just listening to the same responses over and over again so I programmed her for more interactive conversation." Eggman said, still delighted with his work. "Yes Rose Bot, you can show our guest." At his command she nodded and reached behind to unzip the back of her dress, letting the top lower to show off her chest. 

"Look at that... she's almost like the real thing." Fang commented, impressed by Eggman's craftsmanship. 

"Indeed. That's enough Rose Bot." Nodding to his command she put her dress back on and zipped up the back, returning to her waiting position. "To address your payment. I imagine you'll be wanting some money or weaponry." 

"Uh... yeah." Fang said. "I mean... cash and guns, can always use more of those." 

"Or..." Eggman started. "If you really fancy her I could let you spend some time with my gynoid." After his offer Fang began to wonder if maybe that was the point of Rose Bot's creation in the first place. Who knew what the crazy old scientist got up to in this place all by himself. Still she was pretty accurate and it might even be fun to take her for a test ride so to speak. 

"How about one of your custom guns and uh... I'll skip the cash for use of your... other invention?" Fang offered and Eggman smiled over the direction his negotiations had took. 

"Seems like a fair arrangement to me. Rose Bot, how do you feel about that agreement?" Fang looked over to see the robot copy of Amy Rose curtsy and bow her head to them. 

"I look forward to fulfilling your desires, Mister Fang." Rose Bot said obediently. This was a crazy situation but Fang was intrigued to see where it was going to go. 

"You've got a deal Eggman!" Fang said with a laugh, eating one of the donuts and discussing further details while their robot attendant silently watched on. When it was over and the two villains were done talking Fang left the room after eyeing Rose Bot over, looking eager to claim his payment. Robotnik finished off what was left of the donuts and stretched his legs. 

"You're already pulling your weight around here Rose Bot. Not to mention I'll have an opportunity to run you through a new test by the time this is all said and done. Clean up in here and then return to your routine when you're finished." 

"Yes, Doctor." Rose Bot said obediently, bowing to Eggman as he left the room. When he was gone Rose Bot went to work cleaning up the mess before her, the tired mind beneath the robot soaking in everything that had been said. 

I hate this.

Amy thought to herself, her hands deftly moving as she cleaned up the table and gathered the dishes. 

It's not enough I'm his servant but now... now I'm his personal whore to give out too?

Having been trapped in the robot that covered her body was a waking nightmare that never ended. No matter how much time passed Amy never got tired, never got sleepy. Previously she'd spent days stuck in that glass tube where she worried her mind might break from the sheer boredom of looking ahead at the same wall for hours on end. Once Eggman had decided she'd be better used as a maid over a weapon there was a moment of relief. Now at least she had something to do all day. During moments where she was performing chores Amy even found she could guide her body to do what was ordered as long as it was vague enough. That or her mind was being tricked into thinking she had control. It was more comforting to think of it the other way. 

After enough time Eggman eventually painted her skin to resemble her old body, right down to every detail of it. She was given a new dress to match her new job and was now resting in the supply closet when she wasn't working. Like a vacuum cleaner stuffed away when there was no need for it. Amy didn't mind though, the closet was dark and she could pretend to get something resembling sleep in the blackness. While working the rest of the day though Amy was left with the thoughts of what her future would be. Eventually that disgusting Weasel Nack (or Fang as he liked to call himself) was going to be using her body as a reward.

I don't want to be used by someone else. Especially him... for something like that. But... if nothing else, at least it's something new.

She rarely got to see anything besides the same hallways, feel anything other than the cleaning tools in her hands. Speaking was very rare, only when Eggman wanted to test her conversation capabilities. Even if that villain was going to treat her like a sex toy, was that better than this?

I'll resist, I won't just be his toy to use. I'll figure it out... figure out a way.

Amy repeated in her mind, finishing her work that day. And the next. And the next. How much time had passed? A week? She had almost forgotten all about that one moment that was different than all the other days, until Eggman stopped her in her tracks while she was walking between rooms to clean. 

"Rose Bot." Eggman's voice said from behind, her body locking into place and turning. Bowing obediently at his presence.

"Yes, Doctor." Amy said, her lips moving of their own accord. Though by now she'd come to remember the words herself whenever he called her.

"It seems that gun for hire came through with the job. So you'll need to give him his reward. You remember what that is, right?" 

Oh no.

Amy thought, realizing that all of a sudden this was going to be a reality.

"Yes, Doctor." Rose Bot agreed. 

"Good. Head to room 4-A and await our guest. Do whatever he asks while you're together, it takes priority over any previous tasks you have programmed for your schedule." 

"As you wish, Doctor." She agreed and curtsied to him, proceeding on her own to the designated area. She was learning what rooms were named over time but only when she was directed to go somewhere specific by Eggman. Otherwise the mechanical part of her mind had all the locations mapped out, never sharing its knowledge with the mind inside it. Between the two of them it was a one way street and Amy had to go along with whatever Rose Bot was commanded to do. The only times Amy felt in control was when the machine seemed to refer to her own mind to perform an action it didn't immediately have programming for itself.

Just stay calm and wait for an opening. Eggman is leaving you alone for the first time, with someone else. Maybe you can somehow signal them that you're inside here. I don't know if he'd help me but anything... anything to get me out of here.

Amy considered, arriving at the waiting room and walking in as the door closed behind her. She turned around to face the door way and awaited their guest, taking note the room was very similar to all the other rooms aside from an identical couch in this one that had been in the room she'd first seen Fang in. Lacing her fingers together Amy waited as the minutes ticked by. But by now she'd learned to stop counting, time was meaningless for her while she was stuck inside this shell. Eventually the door opened and Fang walked in, looking her over. 

"Well, seems the doctor was true to his word." Fang said admiring Rose Bot. "So you're all mine tonight?" 

"Doctor Eggman has given me direction to comply with your requests for the evening." Rose Bot said. 

Don't think I'll enjoy it.

Amy thought to herself, wishing she could express her anger. 

"Well let's get a good look at you then." Fang said, walking behind Amy and unzipping her dress. Her arms went to her sides automatically as she allowed him to take her dress off, letting it slide to the floor. "Eggman does some really good work, could almost pass for the real thing." 

I am the real thing. If you can notice that much then notice me too! 

"Let's see how it feels." Fangs hands grasped at Amy's breasts, squeezing them together and roughly handling them between his fingers. As awful as it was Amy was nearly over joyed to have contact from another living person on her body. "Almost as good as the real thing... can tell they're fake though." 

"I hope you'll enjoy them as much as the real thing." Rose Bot said, adding a hint of flirtation to her voice. 

I was thinking that... it's pulling words from my mind. I can't let it encourage me. Should stay focused on signaling that I'm inside here.

Amy tried to resist but was already growing excited at the touch, Fang pulling at her nipple with a finger and Rose Bot's mouth letting out a little moan of approval. 

"Heh, even reacts like a real woman. But does everything I tell it to do. Even better than the real thing." 

What a scum bag. I'd have crushed you by now if I could move. 

Taking his hands off her Fang went to the couch, taking off his hat and belt and throwing them aside. Sitting down he spread his legs apart to reveal his erection to Amy, who was doing her best to resist the thoughts of physical pleasure filling her mind right now. Directing her to come closer Amy did as she was instructed, getting on her knees before him. 

"That's a pretty mouth you have there, moves just like the real thing. What does it feel like on the inside?" 

"I can let you experience it if you so desire." Rose Bot said and Fang gave her permission to do so, Rose Bot gently taking his cock into her hands and dipping her mouth down over it to suck. 

Taste... I'm tasting something... it's been so long. 

Amy thought, no food or water having passed through her lips since she'd been encased in metal and plastic. Somehow the machine kept her completely fed and hydrated, it took care of every physical need to keep her alive underneath. Almost as if it knew what she was thinking Rose Bot moved her head in deeper sucks, taking his cock as far back into her throat as possible. Saliva dripped down around her lips as she sucked obediently and without pause. 

"Oh yeah, that's just as good as the real thing!" Fang said, putting a hand on her head as it bobbed on his lap. "You know this is a real special treat for me, I always thought that pink hedgehog was cute. Just a shame she was so obsessed with that stupid blue rat. Chasing him around and never getting anything in return for it." 

Shut up. Stop talking so I can enjoy this. 

"Too bad she couldn't see how good 'bad' was. Bet all that cuteness and innocence was just an act. If she got a chance to be with a real man she wouldn't think twice to leave blue boy behind and stick with me."

Don't talk about him. Don't bring up Sonic. I don't want to think of him while I'm with you.

"You though, you're even better than the real thing aren't you? You understand how good you're getting it right now, don't you?" At his question Rose Bot sucked off the end of his cock and looked up at him, her red painted lips smiling. 

"You're the most delicious thing I've ever tasted." Rose Bot said, her green electric eyes becoming half lidded to convey her enjoyment to him. 

Stop it, you're using what I'm thinking to talk to him. Don't make me think like this. I just... I just haven't tasted anything in so long.

"Why don't you take off those panties and I can show you what it's really for." Fang instructed and Rose Bot got to her feet, slipping off her panties down her legs and stepping out of them. Fang reached out and touched her pussy with his fingers, Rose Bot moaning lightly as he rubbed his hand between her legs. "It's like the real thing down here too. Your creator does good work." 

"It's all to do... as I'm instructed to do... for my masters." Rose Bot said through moans as her breathing increased. Amy's mind becoming flooded with arousal as this went on. 

Just fuck me already. I don't want to talk I don't want to think just make me feel good. I need to feel good or I'll go insane.

"Well since you're a robot I'm sure you can keep on your feet. Turn around and bend over with that ass in the air." 

"As you wish." Rose Bot said, turning her body around and leaning forward at the waist. Stopping to think she placed her hands on her knees and spread her legs apart, her tail wiggling slightly. "Does this please you, sir?" 

Just put it in just put it in already am I not posing good enough for you just stick it in me already.

"Wow, that is a good view. I wonder how solid you are?" Reaching back Fang slapped his hand against her ass, Rose Bot letting out a cry of arousal at the hit. "Wow, it's soft. Doesn't even feel like metal."

"I'm soft... for... comfort to you, sir." Rose Bot said, feeling her tail grabbed and a Fang slide into her roughly. She moaned loudly as a hand slapped against her ass again. 

"Comfort for me, that's exactly how it should be." Fang said cruelly, slapping her ass again and again as he pushed into her. "That Amy Rose girl really deserves this. Should get punished for ignoring a real man when he was in front of her." 

You can punish me if you want just fuck me too.

"You can punish me if you want just fuck me too."

"That's exactly what you're going to get." Fang said as he continued to press into her, Amy panting along with the machine as she felt herself penetrated while being spanked without restraint. She could feel each hit but unlike when Metal struck her during their combat there wasn't any anger or fear in her mind from the pain. Instead she felt euphoria with each sting against her skin, happy to have each touch on her body whether it was for lust or wrath. Suddenly Amy felt him pull out of her pussy and there was panic in her mind as he left her. 

No don't stop, please come back. Don't leave me alone. 

"Sorry robot but you look too much like her for me to help myself." Fang said, pushing her over so Rose Bot fell onto her back. Shamefully Amy made sure when she fell to splay apart her arms and legs so she was still exposed to him. "You're pretty cute on your own too, for some sex doll." Climbing over her Fang thrust inside Amy's pussy again, ecstasy filling her mind once there was contact between them. He gripped her breasts roughly and pulled at her nipples, Amy moaning in pleasure. "So, am I better than Sonic?" Fang asked her.

Don't ask me that.

"You're better in every way." Rose Bot replied.

"Do you like it when I hit you? Makes you realize you should have been a bad girl instead?" 

Stop saying these things, I'm good. I really am still, deep down. I'm not this machine.

"I like being punished by you. I'd prefer to be your naughty girl." Rose Bot replied lustfully. 

"That's good because I'm going to fill you up to the brim of that pussy of yours. You're going to cum harder than Sonic could ever make you."

Shut up! Stop saying his name. Just fuck me already and make me cum.

"...make me cum." Rose Bot said and Amy shuddered when she felt his hot load fill her insides. Her body reacted appropriately on the outside as a rush of desire overtook her and she climaxed with him, squeezing her pussy to draw every drop. When it was over Fang laid over top of her, still deep inside her as he caught his breath. Amy just laid still under him in the same position, letting him hold her while she couldn't move herself. After some time he eventually got off her body, returning to where he'd left his clothes to put them back on. Rose Bot got onto her knees from where she had been laying and placed her hands onto her lap. "Thank you for what you gave me, sir." 

"I'll be sure to give you more again some day." Fang said, smiling at her. "Maybe I can eventually buy you off of Eggman myself. Wouldn't mind having a toy like you around." 

Never in your life you disgusting monster. 

"I look forward to meeting you again." Rose Bot said, waving to him with a sweet smile as Fang left her in the room. Once he was gone her hand returned to her lap and Amy sat there on her knees, looking at the wall before her. Her mind was reeling from everything that happened to her and shamefully she realized that she really did want to see him again. Being touched, having sex, being hit... it was wonderful compared to the dullness that was her life as this robot. Trying with all her might to call out for someone, anyone to come for her while she was alone Amy realized her lips never even twitched. She was still trapped. 

Some time later Eggman eventually walked into the waiting room, finding Amy hadn't moved in all that time. "Hm... strange. I'd have thought you'd automatically return to your duties when you were finished. I wonder if pushing you off schedule resulted in some kind of error?" Eggman commanded her to stand, looking over her body. "Well that weasel didn't damage you but he certainly left you a mess. Rose Bot, take your clothing and report to your pod for cleaning. Afterwards get dressed and return to your scheduled tasks."

"Yes Doctor." Rose Bot said, rising to her feet and gathering her things. The clothes the closest things she had to possessions anymore. Folding them carefully she held them in her hands and walked to the laboratory to get her body washed off. 

"Hm... I never taught her to fold clothes either. Makes me wonder what else I could have this new type of robot do." Following along after, Eggman left the mess on the floor from where Amy had been used for Fang's pleasure. She'd be back again soon after all to clean it up. Returning to her day to day existence until he found something else she might be useful for.


	3. Rouge Bot File 01

In the seemingly never ending battle against Dr. Robotnik and his various creations of destruction there was no shortage of resistance to his unquenchable thirst for conquest. People set out to stop him every time he reared his head with the intent to destroy and subjugate the people of this world. While it was a necessity that heroes like Sonic and his friends were able to stand up to the mad scientist on the front lines there was also a place for those with a more subtle touch. One that could undermine the Eggman Empire with covert operations rather than direct combat. 

In the areas of sneaking, stealing and sleuthing Rouge the Bat stood literally with her heels over the heads of the competition. An art she was showing off currently as she scaled the side of a building to carefully unscrew the bolts of a ventilation duct cover. It was compact but there was just enough room that she'd be able to squeeze her body through so long as there wasn't any resistance on the other side. Letting the screws drop to the ground Rouge took a look around the street before slipping into the vent and taking the ventilation cover with her to keep it from falling below and making a clatter. 

Recently a very poorly protected Chaos Emerald had been stolen by the mercenary Fang the Sniper from some rich so-and-so who had bought it for their personal collection. While Rouge could relate to wanting to own a beautiful gem and add it to your stockpile to adore it was rather foolish to not expect someone to steal it. There was a chance that if she'd found out about it before the mercenary she'd have gone after it herself. But as it turns out the most likely reason for his theft was that Eggman was the money and motivation behind the crime. Delivering something as precious and well known as a Chaos Emerald would have been difficult over a great distance, so she figured there was probably a drop off spot. And wouldn't you know it, she just happened to be aware of a building in the area that was owned by Eggman himself. 

Thankfully the metal cover leading into the room was easy to open. All she had to do was remove the filter and unclasp the rest of the hooks letting it swing downward. Peeking her head in Rouge found a number of crates in a surprisingly well lit building for a simple storage area. She figured Eggman must have been stealing the power from some other location, not expecting he'd actually pay an electric bill. With no enemies in sight Rouge slipped out of the vents and landed on the floor gracefully. 

"Now, where are you my precious gem?" Rouge said with a sly smile, happy this was going so well for her. Looking the crates over she could see many of them were nailed shut, but that wasn’t an issue. Packing a crowbar would have been too unwieldy so she resorted to the next best method and spun her body around, bringing up a kick that caught the top of the grate with her heel. The lid popped off and Rouge peeked inside. "Hmm... just parts." 

She continued like this with several more crates. Finding cases filled with weapons, robotic parts and in one crate what looked like the entire body of the robot menace Metal Sonic. It gave her a fright before she realized it wasn't on after knocking on its head a few times. "Phew, last thing I need is a fight. This was supposed to be an easy job." Becoming frustrated with her lack of success Rouge moved past the collection of boxes she'd been exploring to find a safe on its own in the back. "Hello, what treasures do you hide little friend?" 

Kneeling down and pressing her ear up to the safe Rouge began to work the dial on the front. It was old fashioned for security but still a solid piece of metal she'd never open with a simple kick. After carefully working the dial with her fingers Rouge heard a satisfying click and pulled the safe door open with a big smile. Inside was a glowing green light to dazzle her as a reward. "Now there's what I was looking for." Rouge said cheerfully as she pulled the large gem out of the safe and admired it. "Fancy meeting you here, my sparkling friend. Do you want to come home with me? I bet you do."

Hugging the emerald against her chest, Rouge turned to head out of the building the way she came in. Though there was some hard resistance as she collided with something heavy in front of her. Looking up from her prize she found two red, mechanical eyes staring back at her. As it turned out that body of Metal Sonic wasn't as deactivated as she thought. "Hmph, asleep on the job this long and now you're going to try and spoil my fun?" He didn't reply, instead reaching out to grab her with his hands. Rouge however was faster than that, leaping back and letting her wings carry her up into the air. "Sorry gruesome but I only came here for one thing and now I'm leaving with it." Pressing back up against the wall Rouge sprung off the surface and flew straight for the vent.

Hooking her hand around the hole she'd used to get in Rouge began to climb upward, but was stopped when she realized her view in the duct was obscured by some thick gas that had a weird smell to it. Dropping the emerald and covering her mouth, Rouge fell back to the floor and coughed out whatever it was that had tried to fill her lungs. "Great...now he decides... to use a security system." Looking around the room she spotted where the Chaos Emerald had fallen and reached out to grab hold of it. Her fingers falling just short as a metal hand wrapped around her ankle.

"No touching you creep!" Rouge shouted and kicked back with her free leg, connecting hard with Metal Sonic's head and making him reel back. Unfortunately his grip on her ankle never let go. She managed to kick him in the head three more times, cracking his visor before he finally caught her other leg and pulled her up off the ground. Dangling from his arms and having her method of fighting taken from her there wasn't much she could do any longer. "What's the big idea!?" 

"Target acquired." Metal Sonic said, turning away from the emerald and walking towards one of the walls of the building while still carrying her upside down. The grip around her ankles was so tight that even if she'd tried to leave her boots behind she couldn't have slipped out. Instead she waited to see what the machine was possibly up to, surprised to find that one of the walls slid open to reveal a hidden elevator. As they entered the door closed behind them and she felt it lower. 

"I am impressed." Rouge said, crossing her arms under her bust as she looked around the elevator. "Even though I knew Eggman was using this place for storage I never expected him to have an underground facility." Looking up she saw Metal was just staring forward towards the doorway. "You know being mysterious is fine but ignoring a girl is just rude. The least you could do is acknowledge me." Metal Sonic's red eyes shifted downward through the cracked screen that Rouge had given him. 

"Your words are meaningless." The robot replied and Rouge scoffed at him, turning her head away. 

"Fine. See if I give you the time of day again. Omega is much more of a gentleman than you'll ever be anyway."

"We've arrived." Metal Sonic said, the elevator coming to a halt as the doors opened to a room that was very brightly lit. As she was still facing towards her captor Rouge couldn't see what exactly they were headed towards but didn't have to wait long as she was dropped onto the floor after a few steps in by the robot. 

"Ow, you big jerk! Be careful with the merchandise why don't-" Her words were cut off as a metal hand wrapped around her neck, pulling her upwards and gripping her arm afterwards, pinning it behind her back. "Ngh... what do you want?" She asked of the metal monster but it was another voice in the room that answered for him. 

"Please forgive Metal, after that bump you gave him on the head he may be a little... cranky." 

"Dr. Eggman!" Rouge said in surprise, seeing the insane inventor before her. "You were down here the whole time?" 

"Yes yes, and then some! It took you long enough to get here. I even went out of my way to leak that information so you'd be able to find us." 

"You... leaked information?" Rouge asked, unable to turn her body or head due to the tight grip she was held in. "But why? What's the point of laying a trap? You had the Chaos Emerald." 

"Have the Chaos Emerald." Eggman corrected as a new figure entered the scene. What looked like a pink version of Metal Sonic, the robots body built to be more lifelike than the weapon that currently held her. In fact with the type of dress it was wearing the robot looked a lot like Amy Rose. In her hands she was carrying the green Chaos Emerald that Rouge had gone through all that trouble to steal.

"Here you are, Doctor." The pink robot said as it handed the emerald over to him, her voice sounding more lifelike than robotic. 

"Very good, Rose Bot." Eggman praised, Rouge looking between the two in confusion and unable to keep from asking her question.

"So... you built a robot girlfriend for your Metal Hedgehog here?" Rouge asked with a smirk. "I never pinned you for being such a romantic, Eggman."

"I'm not." Eggman said, walking over to sit at a computer that was nearby a large machine that Rouge couldn't make out. There was some sort of metal table attached to it and behind it was a large contraption along with two big vials of black liquid. "That's enough chatter. Metal, Rose Bot. Prepare the subject for the procedure." At his command the Amy Rose looking robot approached Rouge and shockingly pulled off the heart shaped fabric that covered her chest. 

"Hey! Don't touch me you perverts!" Rouge shouted, raising her leg to kick the robot but the pressure around her neck increased from Metal Sonic's hand when she tried to fight back. All the while the other robot kept pulling away at her clothes, ripping them off if need be as she was stripped down. Her gloves, boots and even her underwear were all pulled away and left in piles around her. Once she'd been completely rendered naked the pink robot grabbed her legs and they carried her over to the table. 

She tried to get up from their grasp but as each of the robots held down her limbs there was a metal restraint locked over her wrist and legs. Including ones over her neck and waist to keep her from wiggling around too much. It didn't stop her from pulling with all her might to try and escape. Slowly the table she was strapped to began to move backward and tilt up so that she was now hanging from the shackles that held her. "So what... you getting a fun peep show out of this?" Rouge asked but Eggman didn't respond which made her all the more angry. "When I get out of here I'm going to do more than just kick your faces in! You listening to me!?" 

If they were they didn't express it, instead a glass tube lowered down over her and the table she was strapped to while the sound of machinery began to power on. Seconds later she felt a metal helmet drop over her head and then latch around her neck to keep it held in place. It completely obscured her eyes preventing her from being able to see and she could feel her chest heaving as anger was giving way to fear. That was when the burning sensation hit her skin. 

It wasn't like fire, instead it felt like someone was pouring hot liquid down her head and over her body. She wanted to shout but found moving her lips was difficult. In fact every part of her body that was being consumed by the hot liquid was losing its ability to function. It crawled all the way up her arms to her fingers and down her legs to her toes, rendering each unable to clench or even wiggle at her command. Soon after in the dark Rouge felt the vibrations of the machine stop and the table she was on shift to laying her on her back again. Seconds later sight returned to her again but it was through a green filter that the helmet on her head was providing. 

"Robot, stand up." She heard Eggman command and Rouge's body responded, sitting up on the table and standing up as she faced him. 

_What's happening to me?_

"Hmm... everything seems in order. Robot, raise your arms." Rouge did as instructed, though scared at the fact she hadn't told her arms to raise up like that. "Touch your toes." Her body bent forward and lowered down, Rouge able to see that her exposed feet were now wrapped in some sort of black plastic. In fact her hands were too. "Very good, stand up." She straightened out again, facing the one giving her commands directly. 

_I can't stop my body from doing what he's telling me to do. How is he doing this?_

"Seems everything is in order for the moment. We'll keep things simple. Robot, your designated name shall be Rouge-Bot." 

"Affirmative. Rouge-Bot registered." Rouge felt herself say and shouted in surprise, even though that scream didn't pass her lips.

_He's controlling my mind somehow! This... this stuff on my body! I have to get it off._

"Excellent. Rouge-bot, follow us back to base. We'll get you cleaned up and work on that conversation ability for you. Metal, destroy this location. We don't need anyone else snooping around her and getting wind of our plans." Eggman said, walking away from her and entering one of round vehicles he often used for flying. The Amy Rose robot followed after him, sitting on the edge of the vehicle and holding on while it took off, even crossing her legs as if it was a pleasure flight for her. The ceiling above them suddenly split open while crates of robot parts that Rouge had previously kicked open tumbled into the lab below. 

_He really means it about covering his tracks. I guess there really was nothing up there valuable to him... other than me._

A hole in the ceiling of the storage building slid open as well giving him room for his vehicle to fly out. Rouge's wings spread open and her legs kicked her off the ground to take up into the air after him. She was surprised her body could get that much lift off in a single jump. Whatever this thing around her was it seemed to increase her strength. Flapping her wings she followed behind Eggman loyally, listening to the sound of an explosion behind her as Metal Sonic must have done something to destroy the lab they left behind.

As they flew Rouge wanted to look around at her surroundings but seemed unable to divert her gaze. Locked forward trailing behind Eggman with unwavering dedication to follow his orders. Every so often the pink robot turned her head to check on her but didn't do anything else, Rouge too concerned about her current situation to wonder what that robot was up to. She'd been flying for a distance but didn't feel the least bit tired. In fact, she never felt more awake or aware, her focus razor sharp. Just unable to act upon her will. 

_He might have me trapped now, but as soon as I find an opening I'm going to pay him back with interest._

After an uneventful flight Rouge landed along with Eggman's machine in one of his many bases, she didn't recognize it and figured he must have built it new after the last several of them had been destroyed or ransacked by his enemies. Stepping out of his vehicle Eggman handed the chaos emerald to the pink robot. "Lock that up with the others for me, Rose Bot." 

"As you wish, Doctor." She said, hopping off from her seat and leaving to perform her duties. Rouge wanted to follow after her but she wasn't able to even turn her head to watch where she went. Instead following behind Robotnik like a loyal dog. They proceeded through several hallways as Eggman was looking over some sort of tablet in his hands. While he was distracted Rouge began to try and fight against the machine that was controlling her, exerting her will to try and do anything.

_Come on, I'm tougher than whatever this is. Just... do anything at all. Make a fist or... stop walking... say something out loud. Trip on your feet! Just stop following him._

Eventually her feet did come to a halt, Rouge feeling a sense of relief. Though that washed away when she watched Eggman take a seat by a computer. She hadn't wrestled control away, she'd just come to her destination. 

"Alright Rouge Bot, let's get started." He motioned with his finger to approach him and Rouge did as she was told, standing still next to him where he sat. Eggman pulled out a cable and Rouge’s heart nearly skipped a beat when she felt the hard metal insert itself into the helmet at the side of her head. Was that going into her brain? She couldn't tell with all of this coating over her. 

"Hmmm... readings are good. It looks like there wasn't any damage in the process. Ha! That makes two successful experiments on my first try! I really am a genius." Eggman boasted, leaving Rouge to wonder what he meant. What two experiments was he talking about? "I'll have to design some kind of uniform for you... maybe reinforce the legs a bit. Those are what you fight with, correct?" 

"Affirmative." Rouge felt her voice say, cursing herself for giving him even an inch of obedience. 

"Good good... I imagine you'll mostly be useful to me as an infiltrator but there's always other uses too." Eggman said, turning to face her in his chair. Rouge suddenly felt a hand reach out and grasp her breast. 

_H-hey! Stop that! You're not allowed to touch there!_

"It looks like another skin tight sealing. All the better really." It was odd, the hand touching her breast didn't feel like skin to skin contact. It was like there was some very thin layer between the two of them. Though not thick enough for it to not provide a surprising sensation. The hand on her chest began to slide down her stomach and she had an idea of where it was going. 

_Don't you dare touch me like that you filthy old man. I'm not yours to play with. I'm not! I'm not!_

Despite the anger in her thoughts it didn't stop the finger that pressed up between her legs, touching against her pussy and moving the folds around. Worse yet was when it slipped inside of her, Rouge wanting to scream in protest but unable to do anything but stand in silence while he played with her body. Thankfully his hand didn't rest there long, pulling away to work at his computer again. 

"Well we can see what you're able to do physically later, for now we should begin educating you on how to speak and behave while you'll be staying here." There was the clicking of keys to her side while he worked in silence, Rouge only able to take in the sight of the hallway they'd traveled to get to this room. All of it tinted by the green visor over her eyes that she couldn't close if she wanted to. "There we are, we'll let that download for a bit and I'll come back and check on you." 

Rising from his chair Eggman stood up and left her alone. Rouge wondering just what he meant by teaching her how to behave. While she was alone she began concentrating on trying to move her hand. 

_If I can just get control... just a little... if I keep fighting it... so dizzy._

She noticed her body was shivering every so often. The shudders kept coming to her in pulses, and as they did, she began to feel a cloudy haze in her mind. All the while things like memories were appearing in her thoughts. The lay out of the base she was in, the codes to operate the computers and terminals, even maps and layouts of cities. Each shudder like a shot into her brain. 

_He's programming me. Teaching me what he wants me to know. I need to... I need to get this cable out of my head._

No matter how often she thought about pulling the cord out her arm didn't move. Instead she just continued to shiver as programming was downloaded into the machine that was encasing her body. How much of it was being put directly into her mind? Was she losing anything? Was she going to lose herself? 

_Someone... save me. Please. I can't get out on my own. Someone, anyone, please free me from this._

Rouge didn't know how long the programming process went on and after a while she stopped keeping track of what she was being forced to remember. The scenery before her never changed and time seemed to stand still while the process continued. After what felt like an eternity Eggman finally came back into focus, the pink robot he'd called Rose Bot following behind him. Rose Bot stood before her, her own green eyes staring directly into Rouge's. It was then Rouge began to think while studying the body of the figure before her that she looked too life like to be a machine.

_Amy? Is that you? Are you trapped in one of these as well?_

"It appears we're finished." Eggman said, Rouge feeling another hard shudder pass through her body as the information that had been forced onto her suddenly ceased. "Let's test you out a little. Rouge Bot, who am I?" 

"Why, you're Doctor Robotnick, my master." Rouge heard herself say. "I'm ready AND willing to do your bidding, Doctor."

_The bastard programmed me to be his little servant? I can't stand this, I need to get out of this machine._

"Hmm... speech patterns are improved." Eggman said, looking at the screen of the computer she was still attached to. "Rouge Bot, take a more relaxed stance." Rouge felt herself move from the stiff upright way she'd been standing to leaning on her hips and arching forward. It was a pose she'd done many times before to keep a man's eyes locked on her. "Excellent. With this quick of progress we should be able to move to combat training tomorrow." 

_Guess the joke's on me for being a fast learner._

"I've always been a fast learner." Rouge felt herself say. 

_Did... did it say that because I thought it?_

"Is that so?" Eggman said with a wicked grin. "Well then we should move on to the next physical portion of the testing. Rose Bot." Hearing her name called the pink hedgehog robot turned to face her master. "Why don't you go get your special tool I made from you and use it to test our new Rouge Bot?" 

"As you wish, Doctor." Rose Bot said, running off to go get whatever it was that she'd been instructed to do. 

"There she goes. You know she failed me as a combat unit but has proven useful as an assistant. And for... well... entertaining people when the time calls for it." Eggman explained. "Considering your physique I'm certain you'll be able to exceed in both areas." 

_Exceed in both areas? What is he talking about?_

"Ah, there she is. Alright Rouge Bot, bend forward." Eggman instructed and Rouge felt her upper body bend forward to a near perfect right angle, her hands resting on her thighs to hold her up. 

_Wait a minute... what's happening here!? What are they going to do!?_

"Go ahead and prepare her for what she'll have to do in the future, Rose Bot. Continue until I get back."

"As you say Doctor." Rouge could hear Rose Bot say from behind her, still wondering what could be happening. That was when she felt something press against her pussy. 

_Wait a minute! What is this all about! Don't go stick any other things inside of me!_

It didn't matter though as she felt something phallic press deep into her. The large object filling her up and slipping inside easily. Rouge felt her skin shiver as she was invaded by the object, one of Rose Bot's hands resting on her ass and pulling it apart to allow her easier access. Rouge wanted to pull away or kick her attacker off but wasn't able to leave her current position. Worst of all, she felt her body becoming aroused the more she was invaded. 

_Is this machine... making me feel this way? I want it to stop but its trying to make it feel good._

"You should moan out." Rose Bot instructed as she kept pressing the toy into her. "The Doctor said it's impolite to not moan during sex." 

"Instructions accepted. Nngh... uung!" Rouge said, feeling her body accept the sex toy in her pussy more as she was given directions. 

_I don't want to moan... or like this... my head feels even dizzier. He never took that stupid cable out of my head._

Hands rested on her hips and she felt the robot (or was it another girl, trapped like her?) hold her and thrust her hips against her back side. Pushing the toy even deeper into her pussy. The extra thrust made her breasts swing under her while she leaned forward, moaning all the harder. 

"You can't just moan." Rose Bot said. "You have to make sure and comment when you're enjoying sex. Tell your partner it feels good." 

"Instructions accepted. Aaagh! It's... sooo good... I love being fucked." Rouge heard herself moan out loud. Was this what she was going to be used for? Some kind of perverted sex doll for others to enjoy? "I'm... cumming. Because I love being fucked." It wasn't just pillow talk, Rouge able to feel her muscles clench around the dildo in her pussy as an orgasm hit her body. Despite the shuddering that came with it she never lost her balance, even after the dildo was pulled out of her quickly. 

_This is too much to deal with. Maybe if... that's Amy in there. I can let her know. Let her know and we can escape together._

"All parts of your body need to be tested for endurace under the Doctor's orders." Rose Bot said as Rouge felt the tip of the toy press against her ass. 

_Wait! Not that! Amy please if you're in there don't do-_

Her thoughts didn't translate to words, and even if they had she didn't think the other machine would listen. Rouge moaning loudly as the wet toy pushed into her ass and slid inside. There was pain but strangely still a large amount of pleasure as she felt herself invaded more roughly than before. Rose Bot leaned onto her back and grabbed hold of her breasts, squeezing them in her hands as she did. 

_Oh no. That feels too good. Don't squeeze them like that._

"My body feels good when you squeeze them like that." Rouge heard herself say through her moans. 

_Stop using my thoughts against me!_

Rose Bot followed along with her suggestion, pulling at her breasts and squeezing them downward. Despite the pain she felt in her ass it was giving way to pleasure as she started to lose her mind to this feeling. "Having you fuck my ass... and play with my breasts... I'm going to cum again from this." 

"It is rude to cum before the master says it is okay. Prevent feeling pleasure until instructed."

"Instructions accepted." Rouge said again, familiar with the words by now. Rose Bot was true to her word, no matter how much she fucked her or pulled at her nipples Rouge wasn't able to climax after she'd been instructed not to. Somehow the machine was keeping her body from doing so even though it had reinforced the pleasure in the first place. Her pussy was throbbing with need as she felt that toy drive into her over and over. 

_Let this end. How long are we going to do this? I can't take it, I don't care if you're using me just make me cum already._

"Nngh... use me... ooh... make me cum, master." Rouge heard herself beg out loud, the machine using her thoughts to make words again. She wondered just how much she could say through it.

_Amy, it's me. It's Rouge. Please if you're in there, help me. I need your help so please save us._

"Master... Rouge Bot... needs help cumming. Please help me." No message sent, nothing said as she intended. Not that she knew if the other girl could even hear her. But some relief did come from her begging. 

"You're given permission to climax, Rouge Bot." 

_Thank you!_

"Thank you!" Rouge moaned as she felt her pussy finally cum, her body shuddering as juices ran down her legs from her orgasm. After her body had released her excitement a voice called out from behind both girls. 

"That's enough." Eggman said, Rouge feeling the toy slide out of her ass quickly and making her gasp out loud as it did. Though once she was no longer being molested Rouge stood up straight again, awaiting her next orders. "Hmm... seems she's just as capable as the other. That's good to see." Robotnik said, exploring her body. "Wonderful! Simply marvelous. The two of you will help me refine this process for the next one so much faster. 

_Next one? He was going to do this to more girls? I have to stop this... I have to escape!_

"That's enough for today, I think. Rose-Bot, clean up this mess and return your scheduled chores. Rouge-Bot, after she's done with you wait in the holding chamber." 

"Yes, Doctor." Rose Bot said and curtsied to him. 

"Yes, Doctor." Rouge felt herself say obediently. 

_Holding chamber, what is that?_

Rouge wondered but got no explanation as Eggman finally pulled the data cord out of her helmet and walked off, apparently done with the both of them. Her body stood still as what she was sure was really Amy Rose left the room and returned eventually with a rag to clean off the moisture that had dripped down her thighs onto her legs. Once she was completely clean Rose Bot dismissed her and Rouge's legs carried her to a small circular pad which she stood in as stiff as before. A glass cylinder dropped over her, closing off the sounds of the room but still letting her watch everything before her. 

After she'd taken her position, Amy continued to clean up after them. Bringing out a mop to clean off the floor from where they'd performed her sexual experiment with her and drying it off carefully with a rag. The whole time she was dedicated to her task and never even stopped to look Rouge's way, even as she left the room. Lights continued to shine brightly as she was forced to be locked in place and stared forward at the wall across from her personal holding chamber. She hadn't seen how many others there were. Just how many girls did he plan to do this with?

_I can't move... I can't even cry out. Someone please hear me. Save me from this._


	4. Rouge Bot File 02

On any given night the exterior of the unmarked military owned building was quiet and rarely had visitors. There were no markings on the outside, no signs or anything visible to make the public think this was anything other than another warehouse or office building that was devoid of windows to keep their employees on task. The guards patrolling the grounds wore uniforms that made them look closer to mall security than military personnel. All to keep any prying eyes from feeling a desire to look at what might be stored inside.

Although for those that were aware of what lied within, the minimal presence outside was certainly an advantage. Swooping in from the sky, black as the night itself, a female figure with bat wings glided onto the roof of the building and landed carefully. Glowing green eyes through a visor surveyed the area to make sure there were no guards or cameras to see her approach. When she was sure the coast was clear she made her way to the edge of the building and looked over to see a meshed metal grate on the wall.

“Doctor, I have arrived.” She said into the microphone that rested just over her lips.

“Excellent, proceed with entry Rouge Bot.” The voice on the other end instructed. “Oh and activate your camera, I want to see how you perform.”

“As you wish, Doctor.” Rouge replied as she reached up and touched her finger against a small button on her metal helmet. A small camera raising up and coming to life at her direction. With that done, she began her descent down the side of the wall.

Before in the past scaling walls wasn’t very difficult, her boots gave her the ability to secure grips in almost any surface and she was an excellent climber in her own right. However Eggman’s enhancements made it all the easier as the metal gloves on her hands and metal boots on her feet let her crawl directly down without fear of falling. Her body was still pitch black and she was essentially naked as the second skin that she had been bonded to by the machine on her head was all that remained between her and the night air. A choice to keep her flexible and hide better while sneaking in the dark.

Using the tips of her metal gauntlets Rouge removed the screws easily that covered the ventilation duct and caught the cover before it could fall. The job was even easier now than when she had first tried to infiltrate Eggman’s own base on a similar mission. Her “upgrades” making her a superior spy unit. All this is not lost on the mind underneath the machine that was following orders.

_I can’t believe I’m about to go steal something for someone other than me._

Rouge thought in annoyance as she climbed back up to rest the ventilation cover on the roof and then turn to move back down. The duct was small and it just barely allowed her head to fit. Had she been performing this robbery by herself she would have given up on this entrance and tried another way. But because she was following her master’s wishes she felt her body force its way into the snug entrance and squeeze through.

_Stupid old man, forcing me to do this naked aside from these awful boots and gloves. He could have at least given me a shirt and shorts to wear._

While it was an uncomfortable feeling her body dragging against the metal around her it was welcome to being forced to wait and do nothing. Whenever Eggman wasn’t fiddling with the machine on her head or testing her abilities he left her standing in that glass canister for hours. Any distraction at all was better than the boredom of being forced to stare straight forward at nothing, unable to even sleep.

As she crawled forward Rouge was strangely aware of where inside the building she was. Eggman had obtained the blueprints of the base before hand and downloaded them into her helmet. Even though she’d never looked at them herself it told her which direction to go and where to be without any frame of reference.

_I hate this feeling... whenever I think I can forget about this stupid thing it does something to remind me I’m not really in control anymore._

Rouge had been trying to fight the machine since it had taken over her body. Attempting to confuse its directions or outright trying to resist. But every time she fought against it she lost and it just lead to a deeper feeling of despair. She couldn’t tell how long it had gone on for but without any progress Rouge was simply trying to do what she could to accept it. The more she fought the worse things became and if things got any worse she didn’t know what was going to happen to her mind.

“I’m above the target, Doctor.” Rouge said out loud as she realized she’d arrived to where her objective was. Looking down she could see strange, simple robots standing guard inside the room beneath her where she peered down through the grate.

“Excellent.” She heard his voice in her ear, making her shudder inside. “Proceed forward, destroy anything that stands in your way.”

“I would doctor, but even I can’t fit through this opening.” Rouge said, realizing the vent she was looking through was much too small for her head, let alone the rest of her body.

“Just break through it!” Eggman commanded in her ear. “I didn’t give you those weapons to feel pretty, you should be more than capable.”

“As you command, Doctor.” Rouge said, hating the flirtatious tone her voice took on when accepting his orders. She was doing it more often and wondered if he’d programmed her to behave that way or was she subconsciously acting like this so he’d treat her better. Her mind couldn’t stay on that thought though as she bunched her body together, turning onto her back and pressing her legs up against the ceiling. As her muscles strained she could feel the anger rising in her body as well as the adrenaline. Seconds later the surface beneath her broke apart as she fell downward towards the sentry robots.

One of them didn’t even have time to realize anything was coming down around it. Her body flipping around as she drove one of the metal heels of her boots into the top of the robot. The other began to turn to face what had caused all that noise but was quickly mounted as Rouge leaped off her first opponent to land on top of the second, using her clawed gauntlets to dig into its main camera and rip it out of the socket it was plugged into. Before it could fall she jumped off the robot to survey her work for any other enemies.

The two that had been stationed in the room were the only ones there and Rouge felt disappointment in this. Her chest was heavy as she took heavy breaths of excitement, the rush of combat slowly fading from her mind. The machine often made her feel the way it needed her to in any given situation and she welcomed these emotions when ever it gave them to her.

_Why did it have to be just those two? You couldn’t have given me something more to have fun with?_

“I’m in doctor, even if I didn’t get to play as much as I would have liked.” Rouge said to the microphone, a weird echo of her thoughts. Sometimes the machine did this with her and other times it didn’t let her speak at all. She could never be certain if it was giving her any control or just tricking her into thinking she had influence.

“Good, well done Rouge Bot. Now get into that safe.” Looking around the room Rouge found a secure metal door that divided her from her prize. There was a punch key port for an entry code.

“There’s a security door, Doctor. Requesting passcode for entry.” Rouge asked her master.

“You’re the infiltration robot, don’t ask me for help.” Eggman replied to her.

_Of course you’re not going to help you lazy old man. Let’s see... maybe I can search for clues around the room or try to enter the code myself? Might even be able to open up the panel and wire it to open if it’s not too complicated... but that could set off an alarm._

While she was pondering a way to solve this puzzle that had been put before her Rouge’s glowing eyes dropped upon the robots she had destroyed earlier. One of them she had completely smashed its head in, but the one facing the door had a head that was completely intact.

“Proceeding to hack nearest operating camera.” Rouge felt herself say out loud but tried to convince the machine on her head of any other plan.

_Wait, don’t do that! Instead let’s just search the room, play detective for a while. We don’t have to go straight for the first option we see!_

It didn’t listen though as she watched her hands pick up the robot head she’d decapitated earlier and turn it around before finding what looked like an entry port in it. Setting it down at her feet Rouge opened a compartment on her gauntlet and pulled out a cord from it.

_Stop. Stop! Don’t stick that in!_

Rouge shouted in her own mind but it did no good as she watched her hand move up to her side and felt the hard push of metal against her head as the cord was stuck into her own entry port. Even though she didn’t stop moving her body shivered feeling the metal enter her.

_I hate this... out of all of this I hate this the most._

“Hacking data from enemy robot camera.” Rouge said out loud as she plugged the other end of the cord into the robot head and felt her mind rush with information she couldn’t understand. She’d figured that this was the machine using her to help sort the data but it made her feel confused and sick. Most of the time she was powerless but in this state she was both still aware and unable to make complete thoughts. When the cord was pulled out of her head, she felt her body shiver again and leaned forward, recoiling from she’d done to herself.

_It’s doing something wrong to me and he keeps making me do it. If this keeps up will I... will my mind still be here? Will it start to erase my memories?_

Panting hard she suddenly stood up and turned, walking over to the heavy metal door. Punching in the correct code the door opened for her and Rouge walked in without hassle. There were boxes of documents, weapons, vials of things she couldn’t identify and even money along with bars of gold on shelves. All of this she ignored, instead grabbing a box at the end of the room. “Objective acquired, doctor.”

“Excellent work, Rouge Bot. Now escape from there and return to base.”

“Of course, I can’t wait to see you again.” Rouge said happily and grumbled as her mind was still reeling from that hacking earlier.

_Just drop that box and run. Stupid robot, if you want to serve him so bad get off my head and do it yourself. How can you stand to suck up to him?_

If the machine heard her thoughts it didn’t acknowledge them, instead moving quickly to get her target inside the vent above her and then climb in afterwards. Pushing the objective before her while squeezing through to the exit. Once she was out Rouge flew away from enemy territory without anyone being the least bit aware she’d just robbed them. Normally she’d be happy with this level of thievery but it was tainted by where she was headed.

_At least I get to enjoy the view before I have to go back to being a slave._

She thought while flying over the city, looking at the lights and lives of the people below her as they enjoyed their lives. Dreaming of the days she used to enjoy those leisure activities herself. As the city was left behind her Rouge flew through the dark night, the only guide her internal radar that didn’t tell her where she was going but somehow she always knew where she was headed. When the egg shaped dome appeared in the distance she knew her pleasure flight was coming to an end.

Coming down from the sky Rouge landed at the entrance of Eggman’s base, the doctor himself waiting for her with his other cyborg slave next to him. As far as Rouge could see Rose Bot was almost always at his side, at least whenever he was working with Rouge. Maybe somehow he knew that he had Amy fully under control beneath that machine, unlike her? Or just he was enjoying using his new puppets as he pleased. Regardless the reason Rouge was a little jealous Amy got to wear a dress unlike herself.

“Special delivery for my favorite ruler.” Rouge said as she landed and presented him with the box in her hands.

“Excellent Rouge Bot, you’ve outperformed yourself today. Brilliant using the camera on that sentry robot to get the code you needed.

“I just thought of what my genius master would do and it came to me naturally.” Rouge heard herself compliment.

_I wish I could still gag over the stupid things this machine is making me say._

Turning away from her and opening the box Rouge could make out a glow coming from inside that shined on his face. She’d figured he’d sent her to steal a chaos emerald. That was the very thing he’d used to bait her into getting caught in the first place. All the more stinging she was still doing exactly what he wanted her for.

“Very good, back to the lab then.” Eggman commanded and walked inside his base, the two girls following behind him loyally. Amy was next to her, nearly touching shoulder to shoulder and Rouge was trying to force her hand to reach out to her.

_Come on... just swing your arm towards hers. Just touch her fingers! Any contact at all. Just let her know I’m still here. Anything!_

Her attempts to force them together were unsuccessful, Rouge able to feel the breeze of Amy’s body next to her own. The heat coming off her own skin wrapped in this horrible plastic that covered their bodies. But she still couldn’t get any closer to her friend.

When they arrived at the lab Rouge was afraid her reward for a job well done would be getting stuck inside that glass tube again, but was relieved when she got orders otherwise.

“Rouge Bot, remove your armor. You’ll be going into the field again.”

“At your service, doctor.” Rouge said happily, fingers moving quickly over the clasps that held her boots and gauntlets onto her body. Taking them off and letting them drop to the floor she was approached by Amy that had a red dress in her arms.

“Rose Bot, get her suited up while I prepare her for the next mission.”

“Yes, doctor.” Rouge heard Amy say as she walked behind her. “Lift your feet up.” She commanded and Rouge did as she was told. She noticed that she actually always did whatever Amy told her to do.

_Maybe that’s why she’s always around me, to keep me in line. He might have built these to control each other somehow. But... even if that’s so... I still wish I could at least talk to her. Talk to anyone. Even if it was to follow her directions._

Lifting her legs up one after the other she felt Amy pull the dress she’d been carrying up her body. Lifting it up over her hips and guiding her tail into the hole for it. Zipping up the back Rouge felt her chest squeezed up from the fabric and realized this was a very skimpy outfit he’d put her in. Amy came around in front of her and had lipstick at the ready to apply to Rouge’s lips. Finished with the make up she set two red high heeled shows before her. “Put these on now.”

_What is an outfit like this for, anyway? Is Eggman going to pimp me out on the street now? Might be a little difficult when your prostitute is wearing a helmet on her head and over her eyes... or maybe not. Who knows what I’m doing._

“She’s prepared, doctor.” Amy instructed, returning to his side.

“Very well, approach Rouge Bot.” Rouge felt herself walk forward, dreading the sight of that computer he was sitting at.

“I’m ready and willing to do anything you ask of me, Doctor.” Rouge offered with a joyful tone, but Eggman didn’t even respond to her. Instead she felt her head echo with that awful metal sound as the cord from his computer was inserted into her helmet. Rouge’s body shook but she stood in place while data was exchanged between the computer and the machine. Her vision was foggy and all she could focus on was Amy staring at her through the visor on her own helmet, watching her with those glowing green eyes.

_Amy... help me... please... my mind is... I’m losing it. Just erase me or don’t..._

The loud metal echoed in her ears came back abruptly as the cord was removed from her helmet and Rouge caught herself from nearly tumbling backward. Her head sunk down but popped back up with a bright smile. “I understand, Doctor. I’ll perform my mission right away.”

“Good, I’m sure I don’t have to show you where you need to go next so get to it.”

“Right away, doctor.” Rouge said with a salute and leaning forward to show off the lift her new dress gave her bosom. Eggman didn’t seem to notice or care and she wondered why she was always trying to flirt with this man that didn’t have any interest in her. Did he program her this way or was her own mind doing this? She didn’t have long to dwell on the question as she turned to Amy who was holding a case in her hands with a handle for Rouge to carry it by. Taking it by the handle silently Rouge walked out of the lab, turning away from her friend without a word.

_I’m sorry I’m leaving you alone Amy. I’ll come back as soon as I can._

She knew she didn’t have any control over that, but it was the only comforting thought she could muster. Exiting the base Rouge used her wings to take the sky and began flying again in a new direction. Even without her armor this machine made her body feel much more powerful. She never got tired and was able to perform physical feats she previously didn't have before. Normally a long flight would demand her body rest at some point, especially with cargo, but like this she could fly silently without a need to stop.

Either she was moving very fast or was flying against the turn of the sun as things remained dark during the whole flight. The only time she ever recognized what was happening before her was when she saw a familiar image of a floating island in the sky.

_Oh no... why would he send me here?_

“Approaching target objective, doctor.” Rouge said to the microphone.

“Proceed according to mission.” A female voice replied.

_Amy!?_

“The doctor is sleeping, I will provide you with any additional instruction.”

“Understood, Rose Bot.” Rouge replied. Although she acknowledged her there wasn’t any other conversation and Rouge was begging for at least something more. However nothing came as Rouge caught an updraft to take her to the lip of the island and landed carefully. Without a second to think she began heading to a familiar location.

_He’s sending me to the Master Emerald. But that’s crazy, Knuckles will be there for sure. There’s no way I can steal it without him noticing. I’ve tried before._

She was aware from previous attempts of her own that Knuckles wasn’t just the guardian of the Master Emerald but he had a keen sense for hunting it down when it went missing. By doing this, Eggman wasn’t just putting her into a dangerous mission but also inviting him to try and stop her.

_Maybe he’ll notice something is wrong! Get this stupid thing off my head... if so I can be free again. I can save Amy._

With hopeful thoughts in mind Rouge approached the resting place of the Master Emerald. Hiding her mystery case under a nearby plant she approached the giant rock, seeing it gleam as it stood on top of a pedestal meant to carry it. Scanning the area she found Knuckles not far away, sleeping on the stone next to the emerald. Though instead of sneaking around him like she had expected the machine made her approach him directly.

_Are you actually helping me for once? Maybe we can get free of that old man together if you work with me._

“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey.” Rouge said and watched as Knuckles eyes slowly opened to realize someone else was there besides him.

“Wha!? Rouge?”

“Well yeah, silly. Who else did you expect it to be?” Rouge said.

“I guess... no one really.” Knuckles explained, yawning as he got to his feet. “It’s still dark out, this couldn’t wait till morning?”

“I just had to see you right now was all, you wouldn’t disappoint me would you?” Rouge said with flirtation on the outside but was yelling on the inside.

_I’m wearing a helmet! Notice that! Notice that and take it off my head!_

“It’s just weird of you to come all this way.” Knuckles explained, looking her over. “That’s uh... an interesting outfit.”

_Of course you’d notice that first..._

“Do you like it?” Rouge said, posing for him as she leaned forward. “I had it picked out special for tonight.”

“Well yeah... I guess so.” Knuckles said, his eyes turning away from looking down at her body. Though he turned back to notice her eyes. “Why are you wearing that thing on your head though?”

_Yes! Finally! Asking the important questions._

“Oh this, what do you think of it? It’s a new tactical gear I was given from the military to help me with spy operations. It even fits my ears perfectly.” Rouge explained confidently.

“Oh... I guess that makes sense.” Knuckles replied, not seeming to really understand. “Isn’t it uncomfortable though?”

_Yes! Take it off take it off take it off take it off-_

“Not at all, actually I’ve never felt better with it and it’s a hassle to remove.” Rouge explained. “I know it’s a little cumbersome but I hope I don’t look any less pretty with it on?”

“I mean... no, sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel self conscious about it.” Knuckles said and Rouge felt her heart sink.

_Knuckles I’m begging you I’m pleading please notice that I’m trapped in here. How can you not see how strange this all is?_

“Um... this is weird to ask but... are your tights stretched over your mouth?” Knuckles asked, noticing that unlike her normal skin the area up her neck and around her face was as black as her normal spying attire.

“All part of the new spy gear, handsome. Do you like it?” Rouge asked him. “It’s like a whole second skin and keeps me hidden in the dark. Why don’t I show you how effective it is? We can go for a little glide together.” She offered but Knuckles crossed his arms and furrowed his brow.

“That sounds suspicious, how do I know one of your buddies like Shadow or that Eggman robot aren’t here looking to take the Master Emerald the moment my back is turned.” Knuckles asked and Rouge felt a mix of disappointment that he would so openly suspect her but also hope that he’d see through this ruse.

_C’mon, I know this isn’t too hard for you to figure out. Just please see through it. I need you to see past this machine and find me. Save me._

“Rouge Bot.” A voice came through into her ear, Amy having been listening in this whole time. “You need to remove the obstacle from the target by any means necessary.”

Her body hesitated at the order from Amy but a moment later she seemed to have landed on a course of action. Approaching Knuckles, Rouge pulled down the front of her dress. “Well if you don’t want to see it in motion...” She said, pulling his hand up and laying it over her right breast. “You can always find out right here.”

Knuckles nearly leaped back but was held firm by the grip of Rouge’s hand around his wrist. While she wanted to be angry about the machine using her body like this, she was enjoying too much the feeling of someone else close to her body. Ever since she’d been trapped contact with others was nearly cut out from her life entirely, even Eggman barely touched her skin. Only to shove that cord into her head. This was a welcome difference.

“R-Rouge I... don’t think you should do that!” Knuckles stammered but Rouge responded by taking his other hand and placing it onto her other breast.

“See, you can feel everything under this. Isn’t it nice? I told you it was skin tight.” Rouge said seductively.

_Stupid machine is... making me hot. Making me want this. His hands feel so good I don’t want them to ever leave. I need him to touch me more._

“You can squeeze them if you want.” Rouge offered to him and moaned lightly when she felt his hands grip around her. “That’s it... go ahead and enjoy yourself. I came her for you after all.”

“I’ve... I’ve never... done this before.” Knuckles said, sounding almost apologetic to her. As she tried to think of another response a voice came into her ear.

“Rouge Bot, escalate the situation if you have to. Remove the obstacle from the target, that is your main priority.” With those instructions she suddenly knew exactly what she had to do.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be in total control for you.” Rouge said as she dropped to her knees in front of him, her fingers sliding between his legs and coaxing his cock to become erect for her. It took no time at all and rouge lifted her breasts up to squeeze them around his cock, rubbing him with them.

_So this is our first time together? Me using sex to deceive him while Amy watches us with a camera, giving me orders and maybe not even aware of what she’s doing or enjoying it. I hate this machine. I hate Eggman. Most of all I hate how much I’m enjoying this._

As if responding to her desires Rouge’s head leaned forward and took the end of his cock into her mouth. Timing the dips of her head against him while rubbing her breasts against his length. Ever since she had been trapped like this she hadn’t eaten a bit or drank a drop of water. Having something in her mouth, no matter what it was, was a rare treat for her. When she felt him come inside her mouth Rouge dropped her breasts to rub his cock with her hands, letting every bit of if seep into her lips and drink it down. Pulling her head back she panted with her tongue hanging out.

_More... more... give me the order to do more. I can’t hold it back. I’m asking for the order._

“Rouge Bot” Amy’s voice spoke up in her ear. “Lure him away from the Master Emerald, do whatever it takes to incapacitate him.

_Thank you, Amy._

“Hey big guy, looks like you’re not quite done yet.” Rouge said, rubbing his cock within her fingers gently. “I can’t have real fun here on this hard stone. Do you know anywhere that’s softer?” Her question didn’t need a verbal answer, Knuckles simply nodding and still breathing hard from the orgasm she’d brought him to. Letting out a little laugh she smiled up at him. “Then lead the way.”

Only minutes later Knuckles had taken Rouge to a quiet spot deeper in the island. It was a place with matted leaves and grass that had been beaten down to form a bed. Large leaves covered above to protect from rain and it was surrounded by enough trees to cut out harsh winds. Rouge looked around and took in just how rough Knuckles lived. He was out in the wild all the time for that big rock.

“I know it’s not... much.” Knuckles admitted feeling a little embarrassed. “But it’s my home. The island provides me with everything I need to live.”

“It’s perfect.” Rouge said, reaching behind herself to unzip her dress. As the fabric fell down her body she pulled at it to drop past her hips and slip her tail out of the hole. “Don’t worry, this outfit is skin tight but it still has openings in all the important places.” Leaning forward she reached down to toss her shoes aside.

“That’s... really form fitting.” Knuckles muttered looking at her rear as she shook it teasingly.

“Come closer and I’ll show you just how much.” Rouge tempted and rested her hands on her knees. Awaiting Knuckles to approach her with what her body was desiring.

_I’m so wet right now. I’ve never felt this aroused in my entire life. Inside me. I need you inside me this instant!_

The pressure behind her was welcoming, but Rouge felt a sudden surprise from where he was pressing.

_That’s not the right hole!_

“Ooooh yes!” Rouge moaned out, feeling Knuckles squeeze up against her ass. Her fingers gripped her knees tightly and she gritted her teeth.

“It’s... really... tight.” Knuckles muttered as he grabbed a hold of her hips to keep his balance.

_Of course it’s tight that’s my ass! This is... I’ve never felt this way before._

“Just push harder, handsome. You’ll get it all in.” Rouge urged him on, feeling him go deeper inside of her body. While it was uncomfortable and even a little painful Rouge still felt her body growing hot in pleasure from it.

_Fine you can fuck my ass you can fuck it as hard as you want just make me come already._

“You can fuck me as hard as you want. Be sure to come inside for me.” Rouge said between pants, her voice far more collected than her mind was right now. Her thighs wet with excitement from her pussy as he gripped her hard and shoved in with stronger thrusts. Her voice began to crack with pleasure and pain as he pushed into her more and more, her ass shaking with each slap against her body. When he finally did release inside of her Rouge welcome the hot load that filled her up.

_It felt so good. It felt so so good having him inside of me._

Knuckles slowly pulled out of her ass, Rouge gasping in pleasure as he dropped onto his behind and eventually resting on his back. Rouge could feel his seed dripping down her ass and onto her legs, turning around to see him resting on his bedding. It made her happy to know she had done that for him.

“He is still a threat to the operation.” She heard Amy’s voice in her ear, realizing that she’d in one way or another been watching all this time. No matter what she did, Rouge always had an audience now. “Finish the job, any way you can.”

“Affirmative.” Rouge whispered.

“What?” Knuckles asked. “What’s a firm a what? Whoa!” He lost track of his question as Rouge dropped onto his lap, grabbing hold of his cock.

“You can do a little more for me, right?” Rouge begged him. “I can’t be left all alone just now.”

“I... I don’t know. I’m not a machine.”

“I am.” Rouge said with a smile.

_I hate you so much you horrible robot... now put him inside me before I lose my mind._

Lining up his cock with her pussy Rouge dropped onto his lap and both let out a loud moan of pleasure. Resting her hands on his chest she began to move her hips rapidly, her breasts shaking with each hard drop back onto his lap. The wet sounds of their love making filled the night air as she relentlessly pressed down on him again and again. “I’ve never felt this good before.” Rouge said to him in passion.

_I’ve never been this hungry for something before._

“Go ahead and fill me all the way up, okay handsome?”

_Make me cum, make me feel satisfied for the first time since I can remember!_

“Just give it your all and let everything go.”

_I need it._

Grabbing hold of her hips Knuckles let out another loud moan of pleasure, pushing up inside of Rouge and climaxing inside her once again. Rouge placed her hands over his as she eagerly took in every drop inside of her body, feeling her own pussy convulse around him as her orgasm shook her body. Even after he’d stopped pushing Rouge’s hips ground into him, making sure to take every last drop he had. With her objective finished Rouge rolled off of his body and held his head up against her chest. “There now... wasn’t that wonderful?”

“Yeah... it was.” Knuckles said, hugging his arms around her.

“Is it okay if we stay like this for a while... together, just the two of us?” Rouge asked.

“Uh huh... are you going to stay the night?” Knuckles asked her and she let out a little laugh.

“Well you don’t think I’d just up and leave you after I got what I wanted, do you?” She said and petted him lightly.

_Don’t lie to him any more than you have to. There’s no reason to break his heart._

“Okay... I trust you.” Knuckles said, letting his body rest against hers. Rouge watched him sleep against her chest, knowing this was a moment she’d only get now and probably never again. She tried to cherish it, keep it in her memory. That didn’t make it any less painful though when he rolled away from her in his sleep and she felt herself quietly stand up and leave him behind.

She abandoned her dress, it wasn’t needed any longer for what she had to do. Making her way back to where the Master Emerald was she looked it over each side before returning to the spot she had hid the briefcase Amy had given her. Opening it she found what looked like a jet back and several cords.

_What am I supposed to do with all of this?_

Even though she didn’t understand the machine did, taking out the jet pack and slipping it over her shoulders and wings to rest against herself. Rouge only mildly worried that this thing might melt her tail or burn her ass.

_I hope when he built this thing he took into account I’ve got more curves than a rocket._

Returning back to the Master Emerald Rouge worked her way around it, securing the ropes to each side of the massive gem stone. Using her wings to leap on top of it she pulled all the ropes up to her harness that secured the rocket to her back and hooked them into their specific spots.

“Objective secured, returning to base.” Rouge reported back to Rose Bot, all hints of flirtation or playfulness in her voice gone. She was back to the machine Eggman wanted her to be.

“Understood, your mission will be recorded and provided to the doctor for analysis upon return.”

“Acknowledged.” Rouge said, the jetpack on her back roaring to life as she took off into the sky, towing the heavy gem stone under her. She wondered if she looked back she’d see Knuckles face, staring at her in confusion and rage at her betrayal. But she never did look back, she wasn’t even stopped or detected by anyone else. She completed her mission, like a good robot.

_If I’m lucky... maybe he won’t think it was me. Maybe he’ll think I was some machine designed to trick him. If so maybe he’ll come for his emerald and put a stop all of this for us. One way or another._

It was the only hope she had anymore.


	5. Rabbot File 01

When it came to the exciting and dangerous adventures of Sonic and his friends the settings for those epics were usually in places that were dense with population or rich in resources. Cities, forests, jungles, ancient ruins, floating islands and space stations. Places where the scenery was amazing and spacious for battles between good and evil. All the more reason to choose a quiet, out of the way village to live in if you were a single mother looking to keep your daughter safe.

Vanilla the Rabbit may have been caught up in a world saving event or two in the past but caring for her child was the only adventure she was looking to embark on. She recognized that her daughter had that adventurer’s spark in her and did her best to remain calm whenever she would go out with her friends. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Sonic but accidents could happen and the last thing she wanted to hear was that her daughter got caught up in something that was too much for her. Hence their quaint home in a small village away from all the hustle and bustle.

With night having fallen and Cream retired to her room to sleep, Vanilla was enjoying a few hours to herself without any need for chores to be completed. A cup of tea on the stand beside her while she went through the pages of a book illuminated by a single lamp near her chair. In an hour or two she’d head to bed herself, which was why she had only her robe on at the moment to keep her covered. This was routine for her, which added to her surprise when there was a knock at her door disrupting that routine.

“Someone at this hour?” Vanilla asked concerned, standing up and making sure her robe was securely tied around her waist. Perhaps it was nothing but people passing by in the middle of the night in their village was very rare. Marking her book Vanilla placed it down on her chair and opened the door. “Hello, is everything alright?”

“Hi Vanilla, it’s been a while.”

“...Rouge?” Vanilla asked, the sight before her rather confusing. It sounded like the woman she knew and the shape of her form was right but everything else was off. There was some kind of helmet on her head, one that covered every feature of her except her mouth. Not only that her skin wasn’t skin colored, all of it was black and it seemed to travel over every inch of her body. Difficult to make out in the dark of the night. “Is everything alright? Why are you here so late?”

“Actually I’m here for you.” Rouge said with a smile, her lips painted red with lipstick but that was some of the only color on her body. The helmet painted white like her natural hair. “You see I’m in the middle of a recruitment drive of sorts and my new boss thinks you’d make a perfect addition to our ranks.”

“Your new boss?” Vanilla asked confused, having never really looked too deeply into who it was that she worked for. Some sort of government facility for all she knew. Rouge had always been difficult for Vanilla to place but this seemed so much stranger than what even she knew of her. Her late night visitor backed up from the door and motioned off to the side where Vanilla stepped out to see where she was pointing.

“Land it right here!” A man called out above to a floating vehicle that was carrying some kind of large cylinder with it. They were large machines she didn’t recognize but something about the man seemed familiar. “Just set it down carefully, I’m not going to fly all the way back to get another one!” As he carefully directed the pilot to lower the machine on Vanilla’s front yard he turned to see her looking at him. “Ah, so she’s awake.”

“Eggman!” Vanilla said worriedly, clutching the front of her robe. She didn’t understand what was happening but getting away from here seemed the most prudent action. Wherever Doctor Eggman went terrible things followed in his wake. “I-I’m sorry but... it’s very late and I can’t host anyone tonight.” Vanilla backed up and attempted to close the door quickly but a metal boot wedged itself into the doorway, Rouge easily pushing the door open before it could be shut.

“I’m afraid we have to insist.” Rouge said, walking into her home. Vanilla wasn’t sure what would happen next but she didn’t have the strength to fight Eggman or his machines. So she did the only thing she could think of.

“Cream! Get out of the house!” Vanilla shouted, pulling herself to her feet and making her way to her daughter’s room. “Cream, run away now!”

“Mother?” Cream said, walking out of her room in her pajamas. Vanilla was ready to yell again before she noticed someone walking out of her room after her. “I... I’m sorry. I can’t leave.”

“Amy Rose?” Vanilla asked, seeing the familiar figure walk out of her daughter’s room. But there was something wrong with her too. Another helmet on her head, clothes that were similar to her usual attire but changed with an Eggman symbol on the front. “I don’t understand what’s happening.”

“You’ll get it soon.” Rouge said, pulling Vanilla up by her arm onto her feet and leading her outside, Amy pushing Cream along behind them. As they stepped out into the night Vanilla could see the flying vehicle had landed and next to it stood the pilot. A blue robot built to look like Sonic the Hedgehog. She recognized it as one of the deadlier machines Eggman had built and realized there wasn’t much she could do to stop them all. Her captor kept a tight grip on her arm while Eggman fiddled with the giant metal contraption that he’d brought with him.

“Hmm... hmph. Yes... yes it all looks good. Excellent! As long as it starts up properly there shouldn’t be any issues.” Eggman said to himself, turning around to face his prisoners. “And we have our first test subjects I see.”

“What do you want?” Vanilla asked, scowling at the man who stood above her. While she stood taller than nearly everyone present, Eggman was still able to look down at her as the tallest one.

“Just paying a visit. You see we were in the area and I need two volunteers for one of my experiments.” Eggman answered with an evil smile. Vanilla put on her bravest face against him.

“Well then find two others to help you. It’s the middle of the night and we’re not interested in what you’re doing.” Vanilla said back to him, not breaking eye contact.

“It’s quite alright, after all your cooperation was never required. Rouge Bot, if you don’t mind preparing the lady?” Eggman ordered and stood aside, Rouge suddenly reaching down and pulling at the belt tied around Vanilla’s waist.

“Take your hands off me!” Vanilla shouted but even though she pulled at her captor’s grip she couldn’t get away, her robe being forcibly pulled off of her.

“Mother!” Cream shouted, attempting to run forward but being pulled back by the robot that looked like Amy Rose. She did her best to fight and was putting up enough of a fuss that it was hard to keep her held down. The moment she found an opening Cream pulled herself free of Amy’s grip and rushed towards Vanilla.

Though her charge was stopped cold by Metal Sonic who grabbed her by the ears and pulled her back to the ground. Cream let out a painful cry and a metal foot landed on her chest to keep her in place.

“Cream!” Vanilla shouted in fear. “Wait! Stop! Don’t hurt her. I’ll... I’ll do anything you want.”

“Excellent.” Eggman said, delighted that there would be less time wasted. Getting onto her feet Vanilla looked down and let her robe fall onto the grass, covering her chest with her arms and squeezing her legs together. She knew Eggman was a villain but never expected him to do something like this to a woman. Walking up in front of her Eggman lifted her face up by the chin and observed her. “You’re not wearing makeup are you?”

“N-no.” Vanilla answered. “I washed any I had on off my face hours ago.”

“Perfect. Rouge Bot, fetch me the device.” Eggman instructed and stood behind Vanilla, who closed her eyes tightly unsure of what the “device” could be or how it might hurt. Instead of a jab or a hit Vanilla felt him lift her ears up and slide them inside of something. Whatever it was slid up her ears to the base and eventually landed on top of her head. A heavy, metal thing that blinded her sight. Her hands came up to feel what it was around her head.

“I can’t see...” Vanilla complained.

“Get her in there, let’s not waste any time.” Eggman barked and she felt hands grab her by the wrists, pulling her forward and turning her around. She was backed up onto something cold and metal, her wrists lifted up as they were locked by metal clasps. More restraints sliding around her ankles and another over her stomach to keep her from struggling. When they were all secured she felt the machine lift her up and pull her back, the sound of something powering on behind her was the last thing she heard as the glass cover lowered over top of the table she was held to. All outside sounds gone.

“Cream?” Vanilla asked in a panic. “Cream, are you there!? If you are please say something.” Something attached to the top of the helmet on her head. “What’s happening right now? Is Cream safe?”

Her questions left her as the feeling of something hot poured over her body. Her instincts taking over as Vanilla struggled to escape but was unable to, a heavy and hot substance like syrup creeping over her body and seeming to sear itself against her skin. Vanilla could feel that the areas which were poured over didn’t seem to struggle anymore and she feared what that meant.

“Am I... am I dying? Is he killing me in front of her? Please no... someone save us.”

Once the hot feeling had spread across her the sounds of the machine began to fade, Vanilla’s body ceasing its struggle as she was left defenseless. Moments later sight came back to her, through a green tinted screen looking forward at the enemies all standing in her front yard. Her daughter being held in place by Eggman, his hands on her shoulders as she looked on in horror. The glass tube around her lifted up and she could hear the outside world again. Restraints let go of her body and Vanilla stumbled forward, catching herself and standing upright before she could even think of it.

“So far so good.” Eggman said, handing Cream off to one of his subordinates and approaching Vanilla. “Hmm... Vanilla is a mouthful, isn’t it? Robot, I designate your name as ‘Rabbot’.”

“Designated name ‘Rabbot’ accepted.” Vanilla felt her mouth say.

_I didn’t say that... why did my mouth say that?_

“Well no time like the present, let’s get the next one started.” Eggman said, turning to face Cream.

_Next one!? No, don’t put her in that thing!_

Vanilla tried to move her body to stop them but found she was frozen in place, simply standing and staring straight ahead.

_Move your legs! Move your arms! Do it or they’re going to do the same thing to her!_

“Get off of me!” Cream said, doing her best to fight off her attackers but found it near impossible as they overpowered her, taking off her pajamas and underwear beneath to render her naked. Vanilla was screaming in her mind but couldn’t do anything as she watched them bring out a helmet that was painted to look like her daughter’s face. Carefully Eggman guided her ears into the helmet, feeding them through thin openings as he slid it up to her head and put it over her eyes.

_That must be what he put on my head... why bother making them look like us?_

Vanilla’s question was never answered since it was never spoken aloud, the robots made to look like Amy and Rouge leading cream past Vanilla to the machine. She could hear in horrible detail as Cream struggled to escape and was tied down to the same table she herself had been held against.

“I don’t know who you are but you’re not my friends, they’d never do this to me or my mother!” Cream shouted in defiance. “Mother! Run away, go get Mr. Sonic or... or Mr. Shadow. They’ll help us.”

_Cream! No. No, I have to break out of this thing. I have to get it off my head._

“Rabbot, turn around.” Eggman ordered and Vanilla did as she was told, just in time to see her daughter strapped to a metal table as she was lifted up and hung from her restraints. “I don’t know if you’ll get anything out of this but I feel it’s important to let you watch.”

_Don’t do it. You have me you don’t need her. Whatever you want just spare my daughter. If you can hear me I’m begging you._

Eggman didn’t respond to her thoughts however as they all watched the glass cover lower down over Cream as she struggled against her bonds. A small tube from above lowered down onto her helmet and attached itself to her. Vanilla watched against her will as her daughter’s mouth opened to scream, none of them able to hear it past the tightly sealed glass that held her. Black liquid was creeping down over her skin, not unlike the kind that was stuck to Rouge when she saw her up close at her front door. It held to her like a second skin and carefully crept over every inch of her body until it encased all exposed parts completely.

_Oh no... these aren’t robots designed to look like the girls. Every one of them... Rouge, Amy, Cream... me. We’re all trapped inside these things!_

When the process ended Cream’s head jerked as the light of the visor on her helmet lit up, two green eyes appearing to glow behind it. The glass containing her lifted up and the shackles around her body released her suddenly. Cream landed on the grass, staring straight ahead while Eggman walked around her. “Perfect. My portable model was a complete success.”

“Congratulations Doctor, I knew you could do it.” Amy spoke up, nodding to him.

“Another win for our wonderful master.” Rouge said sounding pleased with herself.

_They’re talking so naturally... how? Is this helmet making them do it?_

“Alright, the show’s over. Let’s head back, I want to get started on working on our new recruits.” Eggman said, heading over to his personal ship. “Metal, take the larger one with you. Rouge Bot, carry the smaller one. They’re still too stupid to make their way back home on their own.”

“Right away, Doctor.” Rouge called back to him, Vanilla left to simply stare forward at her daughter who was staring back, both so close and yet unable to even reach out a hand to one another.

_Cream... I’m sorry I wasn’t stronger. I’m sorry this happened to you. If only something could have been done to stop this from-_

Vanilla’s thoughts were interrupted as Rouge flew in and grabbed hold of Cream by her wrists, taking her into the air and out of Vanilla’s sight. She wanted to cry but this thing didn’t allow her to. Soon after metal hands gripped pulled her up into the air by her forearms, carrying her into the sky to follow after them.

Her quaint home left behind in the dark, the only sign of anything wrong was her book left on her chair and an untouched cup of tea on the nightstand. Maybe their clothes had been left in the yard but she doubted Eggman would be so careless as to leave evidence of his crimes. It would just look like they had left their home on their own.

_No one’s going to realize what happened, are they? Not any time soon. Unless I can find a way out we’ll be stuck like this._

Vanilla tried to recall the path they were taking but in the dark, everything looked the same. All she could make out was the figure of her daughter flying through the sky before her, carried by what used to be Rouge the Bat. There was little more than the sound of wind and odd noises below until an unknown time had passed and they began to come down towards what was clearly one of Eggman’s bases.

Rouge swooped down towards the entrance, dropping Cream onto her feet who landed carefully and stood at attention. Vanilla was dropped just as roughly, landing on her feet and standing next to her daughter. Strangely the other two did the same as them, all standing straight up silently and looking forward. Time passed and Vanilla could feel her ears move with the force of the wind but the cold didn’t freeze her bare skin.

_This black stuff on my body, I can feel things through it but I’m not uncomfortable even though I’m naked. Like I’m aware of everything but unable to be bothered by it. Is my skin feeling it through the plastic covering or has this black substance become my skin?_

Finally the doors to the base opened and Amy Rose walked through, looking at the four beings before her. She approached Metal Sonic first.

“The Doctor says to return to your patrols.” Metal Sonic’s jet roared to life as he took the air and was gone, never once doubting her words. She then stood before the three of them. “Follow.”

At her word the three other girls followed along after Amy in lock step together. While they were around Eggman, Amy and Rouge acted somewhat like their old selves, making comments and chatting with him. But alone they were just machines fulfilling their duties.

_I wonder... how long have those two been like this? Are they still under there, can they think like me? Or... are they..._

She didn’t want to consider that their fate might be death or even mindlessness, stuck in that hell with no way out. But was it better if they were like her, knowing what was going on and trapped within? Freeing them along with her daughter, getting them all out was her mission now. But without outside help how would she do it?

Traveling through the long hallway the girls walked into a white lab where Eggman was sitting at a computer, typing away. When Amy stopped all three behind her halted their step as well. “Doctor, we have arrived.”

“Fine, fine.” Eggman said almost dismissively of her. “Rabbot, Cream Bot. Come here.” At his order Vanilla and Cream stepped away from the others, walking up to Robotnik while he kept working and standing at attention before him. “I don’t have very long cables and I’m not about to make them for you two, so stand back to back.” Vanilla and Cream did as instructed, turning around and backing up until they were pressed against each other.

_I can feel her! I... can feel her through this plastic. If I can just move my hand out... take hers. Let her know I’m still here with her._

Vanilla didn’t have a chance to try and fight the control she was under as a loud metal sound clicked against her head where Eggman inserted the cable into her helmet. Her whole body shuddered with the impact and she could feel Cream do the same as he stuck a cable into her. Afterwards her thoughts became hazier and her body would shiver as data was downloaded into the machine controlling her mind.

_Can barely... think like this... is he erasing us? Feel tired but... so awake... Cream..._

“The process is going very well.” Amy Rose commented, standing by and watching them have their minds over ridden from Cream’s side.

“If you need an inspection of their bodies I can assist.” Rouge said while looking at Vanilla. Eggman was out of Vanilla’s sight but she could hear him grumbling while he worked.

“Strange... I didn’t program you to make suggestions like that.” He said thoughtfully. “Perhaps it’s the A.I. adapting. I did put less control locks on your behavior than I did the Rose model.”

“I live to serve you, Doctor.” Vanilla heard Amy say with dedication.

“Of course you do, that’s all you can do. It’s useful but... maybe a little boring? Why not throw a third experiment in with this pair. After all, they're the most expendable ones I’ve taken so far.” Eggman said, the sound of fingers clicking against a keyboard filling the room over the girls’ voices.

_Third... experiment? What... what is it? He put us in the that thing. What will the other two experiments be? Head hurts... Cream..._

The room was uncomfortably silent as Vanilla and Cream continued to receive their programming, Vanilla twitching and feeling her daughter do the same as it continued. Her focus so muddled that she couldn’t tell how long it had actually taken. Only aware of when it ended as there was another loud metal click against her skull when the cable was removed from her helmet. She stood dazed for a moment before clarity returned.

_I don’t seem to be dead... or erased. So what was all that for?_

“Rabbot, Cream Bot, greet us.” Eggman ordered and Vanilla felt herself move, separating away from her daughter and placing her hands against her lap as she bowed.

“Hello Doctor, it is a pleasure to work for you. May I cook you a meal or attend to your laundry?” Vanilla said out loud to him. Cream performed a similar pose next to her and also bowed.

“Hello Doctor, it’s very nice to be here with you. I’m ready to do anything you ask of me. May I fetch you anything?” It hurt to hear her daughter’s voice speak up in servitude to Eggman but at least she was still there and alive.

“Excellent. Responsive and alert. We’ll have to test the increased sensitivity I gave you both later.” Eggman commented as he turned away from them to pick up a remote control and start flipping through some channels on the large monitor in the room.

_Increased sensitivity? What does he mean by that? I feel alert but nothing else._

“Rose Bot, take Cream Bot with you to Hanger B and await further instructions.”

“Yes, Doctor.” Amy said and walked before the two of them, turning her head to look at Cream. “You. Follow me.” She commanded and Cream bowed to her.

“As you wish.” Cream said and followed along behind Amy out of the room. Vanilla before had been trying to keep her wits about her but seeing Cream leave filled her with dread.

_No, don’t take her away. Please bring her back I... I can’t do this alone. I have to get back to her._

Unfortunately no one heeded her words, Vanilla simply standing at attention and looking forward while she waited for her next order. Funny enough while she was waiting she felt like she knew where her daughter was in the building still. It was odd, like a sensation, but somewhere to her right side she could pinpoint exactly how far away Cream was and what she was doing.

_Am I just dreaming? I feel like if I ran out of this room right now I could go find her without stopping to think about it._

As she tried to understand what this sensation was movement appeared on the monitors before them. The image of Amy and Cream walking into a large space with several of Eggman’s flying machines parked behind them. Reaching to the side Eggman picked up a microphone and spoke into it. “Rose Bot, stop there.” In response to his words Amy ceased her walking, Cream stopping dutifully behind her. “Turn ninety degrees to your left.” She did so, Cream following along with her for them both to look at the camera together. “There we are, now then...” Placing the microphone down Eggman approached Vanilla. “Tell me, where is Cream Bot at this moment?”

Vanilla thought for a moment and then responded. “Cream Bot is located in Hanger B of Doctor Eggman’s base.”

“Hmm... not bad. But are you just responding to what I said out loud earlier? We’ll have to test it further.” Eggman said.

_Is this what he meant by a second experiment? Do I always know where Cream is no matter what? Why do something like that?_

“We’ll make it simpler to give commands. Rabbot, unit Cream Bot is currently your reporting unit to issue commands to. Put it under... let’s see... categorize it as ‘Daughter’. That should keep things easy to follow for all of us.”

“Unit Cream Bot is designated as ‘Daughter’ unit. Command accepted.” Vanilla repeated.

“Next I’ll have Rose Bot... no, wait.” Eggman said. “Rabbot, inform your reporting unit to designate you as command unit ‘Mother’.”

“Understood, Doctor.” Vanilla said and stopped for a moment to think. “Daughter, refer to your commanding unit as ‘Mother’. Do you understand, Daughter?”

Vanilla watched as Cream’s head jolted up, getting a signal and looking around the room before nodding.

“Command unit ‘Mother’ acknowledged. Daughter unit is ready to follow orders, Mother.” Cream’s voice spoke through the speakers on the monitor. Eggman laughed in delight seeing her respond so quickly.

“Excellent! She learned that without any questions or issues. I really am a genius.”

_What is going on with all of this? Why turn us into these monsters just to make us into radios that can talk to each other?_

“Now for the command tests. Rabbot, give the order to jump.”

“Understood. Daughter, jump for Mother.” Vanilla said out loud, and watched as Cream did as she was told, jumping up and down.

“Excellent, now tell her to stop.” Eggman ordered.

“Yes, Doctor. Daughter, stop jumping for Mother.” Vanilla said again and Cream stopped jumping.

“Perfect. We’ll eventually have to get you two to be able to issue commands without talking. But for now this is working well. Now for the next few tests.” And so it continued. Vanilla giving orders to her daughter while Cream acknowledged them and performed them to the best of her abilities. She did stretches, said phrases and even performed activities with Amy while being given orders. While it was nice to have a connection with Cream, it was all artificial.

_This isn’t really a connection, we’re still divided. The Mother and Daughter are just these things on our heads. I still can’t talk to her... Cream, I’m sorry._

“Let’s make things a little more difficult, shall we? How about a game of telephone.” Eggman said, lowering the volume on the monitor speakers so that Vanilla wouldn’t be able to hear the order he gave. When he was done speaking she watched as Amy nodded her head and spoke into a microphone attached to the side of her helmet. Moments later Rouge spoke up.

“Understood.” Rouge walked over to Vanilla and gave the order to her. “Rabbot, order your reporting unit to slap Rose Bot on the butt.”

“Acknowledged. Daughter, slap Rose Bot on the butt for Mother.” Vanilla said and watched as Cream nodded on the screen and gave Amy a hard smack on the behind. Eggman laughed in delight at the success of the test.

“Well at least there’s no issue in following orders.” The old man said as Vanilla felt anger seething in her heart.

_We’re not robots to play with, we’re people. Let us out of these things this instant if all you want to do is play with your toys like a child._

“Let’s try the real tests now. Rabbot, tell your daughter to fire her weapon.” Eggman commanded and she nodded.

“Understood. Daughter, fire your weapon for Mother.” Vanilla said, unsure what that could mean. As they watched on the screen Cream looked at her hands and then around her in confusion before stopping silently. “Doctor, Daughter unit is unable to comply with these commands.”

“Give me a status report.” Eggman asked.

“Understood. Daughter, tell Mother what is wrong.” Vanilla said out loud and waited before reporting back. “Daughter unit does not have a weapon to fire... she is... very sorry, Doctor.”

_Why am I afraid all of a sudden? When I knew she couldn’t do it I suddenly got scared. What does this machine know that I don’t?_

“Hmm. Is that so? Perhaps I should terminate unit Cream Bot for failing to follow my commands?” Eggman said out loud, watching Vanilla closely.

_He wouldn’t do that, would he!? Would he!? I thought we were valuable to him?_

“Mother apologizes. Mother will inform Daughter to... find... a weapon. Will this satisfy you, Doctor?”

“Have her do it then.”

“Daughter, find a weapon for Mother.” Vanilla said, the fear still not leaving her heart. She watched as Cream began searching around the hanger and ran off towards the various flying devices behind her, Amy turning to watch her perform. As she crawled through the vehicles looking for anything to use the thought in Vanillas head just repeated that she needed to find a weapon, any weapon, it didn’t matter. While watching her search her eyes landed on one of the guns stuck to the outside of the flying round ship.

_If only she could just take that off and use it instead._

As if hearing her thoughts Cream stopped searching the vehicle and hopped out, wrapping her arms around one of the outboard turret guns and pulling.

“Interesting...” Eggman said watching her pull with all her might, it was attached tightly but with enough working at the joints eventually Cream ripped it off the side of the vehicles and held it in her hands.

“Doctor, Daughter has claimed a weapon for herself.” Vanilla reported. “Should she fire it?”

“No no, that’s fine. Tell her to stand down.” Eggman said and Vanilla delivered the order, Cream dropping the weapon and returning to Amy’s side on the monitor. “Fascinating... she came up with a solution outside of an obvious one.” Turning away from the screen, he returned to Vanilla. “Rabbot, status report of your systems while Daughter was searching for a weapon.”

“Yes Doctor, status report; Rabbot sought to preserve Daughter unit by any means necessary in assisting with complying with your orders.”

“I see, perhaps increasing your sensitivity was a good idea after all. Makes you a little... unpredictable but I can see the use in that.”

_Is that why I was afraid? He made me scared for my daughter’s life? What does that mean for us in the future?_

“Now for the automated responses.” Eggman said, picking up the microphone to communicate with Amy again through the speaker. “Rose Bot, engage in combat with Cream Bot. Make sure not to damage the helmet unit.”

“Understood, Doctor.” Amy replied and turned to face Cream. Pulling back a fist and punching her hard in the stomach.

_No! NO! Someone... stop this! Don’t let her hurt my child!_

“Daughter is in combat.” Vanilla said out loud. “Requesting permission to allow Daughter to engage in battle.”

“Request denied.” Eggman said, watching as Amy began to kick and punch her on the screen before them. Rouge was silent as she kept staring on, Eggman just observing calmly while Vanilla felt dread in her heart.

_She’s going to kill her. Someone stop this, she’s going to kill her! Send me in there instead, please! Please!_

“Daughter is in danger.” Vanilla reported, her body shaking now. “Requesting permission to support Daughter in combat.”

“Request denied.” Eggman replied, still watching as Cream did her best to escape Amy but it was near useless, as she was thrown to the ground over and over, punched and kicked without remorse.

_I can’t watch. Shut my eyes or turn me away... kill me if you want but don’t torture my Cream._

“Daughter is in danger!” Vanilla shouted, panic in her voice now as her hands rested on her face. Her legs were apart and she shook harder in fear. “Requesting permission for Daughter to retreat to Mother!”

“...” Eggman was silent as the fear inside seeped out through the machine on her head.

“Doctor Eggman, Mother is requesting permission to call Daughter back. Mother unit designated name Rabbot is requesting permission. Emergency! Please respond!”

“Permission granted.” Eggman finally said and she felt a wave of relief.

“Daughter, return to Mother immediately.” Vanilla commanded and she watched as Cream sprung to her feet on the screen and ran past Amy Rose out of the room, the other mind controlled cyborg chasing after her. Her body turned to face the door way that Cream was coming from.

_Come back to me, darling. Come back to mama, I’ll keep you safe._

Vanilla waited impatiently despite knowing exactly where Cream was as she ran. When she saw her daughter again, even with all of that metal and plastic covering her body, she felt joy knowing she was safe. Vanilla wanted to hug her but instead Cream ran behind her and stood there. When Amy came into the room Vanilla stood in her path. Amy tried to move around her but Vanilla made it a point to block her at every turn.

“Enough.” Eggman said and all parties stopped moving. “Interesting... very interesting. Cream Bot, status report. Speak freely.”

“Yes, Doctor. Cream Bot is happy to be back with Mother and her master. She missed you.” Cream reported, sounding cheerful as could be for someone that was recently being beaten senseless.

“Good. Very good. Rabbot, status report. Speak freely.”

“Yes, Doctor. Rabbot feels relief knowing Daughter has returned to her and that she completed your requests. Rabbot will do anything to preserve Daughter that is required of her.”

“Interesting response... programming you together seems to have created a powerful bond.”

_She’s my daughter you fiend. We have a bond. How dare you hurt my precious child. I’ll find a way to save her I swear it._

“The bond between a Mother and Daughter is indeed powerful, Doctor. Not as powerful as our love and bond for you.” Vanilla turned her head and summoned Cream to her side without speaking. The two of them bowed to Eggman.

“As it should be.” Eggman said, now turning to face Amy. “Rose Bot, status report. Speak freely.”

“Hello Doctor, status report. Rose Bot is in good working condition and ready to follow your commands.” Amy said plainly, standing still at attention.

“Hmm... without direction this one still just does basic response and actions. I should try to tweak that. As for you two.” Eggman turned back to Vanilla and Cream. “We’ll have to give your skin a paint job to improve your appearances and find a suitable uniform for you to wear. Rouge Bot, assist Rose Bot in giving them a full physical inspection before they’re to be cleaned and decorated. Be sure every area is checked thoroughly.”

“Of course, doctor!” Rouge said sounding almost happy to get this direction. “Which unit shall we inspect first.”

“It doesn’t matter, take the smaller one and have the other wait her turn. Rose Bot, record the results afterwards and put them in their storage spaces when done. I’m going to sleep.”

“Understood, Doctor. Sleep well, we shall all be here for you in the morning.” Amy said and curtsied before him, Eggman barely giving her a nod as he walked out of the lab to leave them. When the door shut Amy stood before the two of them. “Rabbot, wait in your storage area. Cream Bot, follow.”

There were no other words exchanged as Vanilla walked away from the two of them, standing in a spot in the back of the lab and turning to face the front of the room where the monitor still showed a camera image of the hanger that Cream had been sent to earlier. She couldn’t move or react, simply standing still and able to make the faintest movement at the corner of her eye where the other three stood.

_What’s going on? What did they mean by physical inspection? And a paint job? Are they going to make us look different somehow?_

“Sealing process appears to be satisfactory.” Vanilla could hear Amy say as the figures to the side of her vision were only just out of sight. Still unsure of what was happening.

“No sign of aberrations on the skin. Checking orifice.” Rouge said. It seemed like they were inspecting her body to make sure everything was attached properly and she was worried about what it might mean if something wasn’t. “Checking second orifice.”

“Ah!” Cream suddenly said, letting out a gasp of surprise.

_Wait... what are they checking? What do they mean by a second orifice?_

“Checking third orifice.” Amy announced.

“Nnngh!” Cream let out another moan and the worry began to build inside Vanilla.

_Are they touching her inappropriately in some way? Why would they do that if they’re checking her skin? Get your hands off of her!_

“The Doctor did a good job increasing your sensitivity.” Rouge said as the moans Cream put out continued to fill the room, the anger in Vanilla rising further. She wanted to put a stop to this but her body was still held in place while she was forced to listen. Worst of all, something was happening to her own body.

_I can... I can tell. Their hands are touching her. Fingers inside of her. I can’t see it but I can tell, I can tell what she’s feeling. Why is this stupid thing letting me know this?_

“Daughter is under distress.” Vanilla heard her voice report to no one that asked. The other two robots picked up on her words and noted the effect.

“Cream Bot.” Amy began. “Are you reporting this to your senior unit?”

“Daughter provides all status reports to Mother.” Cream explained happily. “Cream Bot’s purpose is to serve Doctor Eggman and report all information to Mother.”

“Is that so?” Rouge asked mischievously. “Cream Bot, let’s test that sensitivity upgrade and reporting aspect. Send all physical status reports to Mother as they occur.”

“Acknowledged, fully detailed status updates shall be sent in real- AH!” Cream shouted in surprise.

“Nngh!” Vanilla groaned, her body shaking as she felt a sensation between her legs.

“Repeating... fully detailed status updates sent in real time to Mother.” Cream said, catching her breath.

“Resuming body inspection.” Amy repeated and Vanilla felt the sensation begin anew. Cream moaning out in the lab, her voice echoing against the metal walls while Vanilla did the same along with her daughter. She could feel the excitement building up inside her at these sensations and hated it.

_Why... why are they doing this? I don’t want to feel this way. If they’re going to do this then... use me instead of her._

Still it didn’t cease, thanks to the communication between their helmets Vanilla could tell every bit of pressure that was put onto her daughter. Fingers pressing up into her folds, moving around inside of her pussy and touching her in sensitive spots. The longer it went the more her body reacted, Vanilla unable to ignore the sensation of excitement building up in her. As it felt like it might spill over the sensations ceased.

_I’m so... so warm... Haven’t felt this excited in years. Why is it making me so aroused to know this is happening to her? Is it this thing on my head or... is there something wrong with me? I haven’t been single that long have I?_

“Inspection complete. Cream Bot, return to your wait station.” Amy ordered and Cream left the pair of cyborg women, standing near Vanilla but not acknowledging her. “Rabbot, come here.”

Vanilla left her spot she’d been standing in, approaching Rouge and Amy as they awaited her. When she stopped before her Amy suddenly grabbed hold of her breasts and lifted them.

_Wha- what!? Why is she being so bold? Don’t touch those..._

“Unit Rabbot appears to be leaking fluid.” Amy announced, gripping and pulling at Vanilla’s breasts as she felt and watched milk spill from her breasts onto her black, plastic skin.

“In more than one area.” Rouge said from behind, her fingers pressing up between Vanilla’s legs to rub against her pussy. She was unable to hold back her moaning as there was finally attention being given to her body.

_This stupid... stupid machine. Making me react this way. I want it to stop but it feels like I want nothing more than for them to keep going. Cream, don’t look at your mother._

“The sensitivity upgrade has caused an unusual reaction in Rabbot unit.” Amy said, still squeezing and pulling at Vanilla’s breasts and watching milk spill out of her body and down to the floor beneath them.

“Let’s test it further.” Rouge said, kneeling behind Vanilla as she felt a hand grip onto her ass and squeeze it while two of Rouge’s fingers pushed up inside of her. Vanilla’s whole body was shaking now and she couldn’t stop the loud, begging moans from leaving her mouth.

_I feel so good. I feel so good! This is amazing, I don’t want it to ever end... just please keep going. Can’t think straight, I don’t care who sees me anymore._

“Mother... unit... in distress...” Vanilla said through panting breath as she was teased further and further.

“Rabbot’s assessment updated.” Amy began. “Is capable for secondary ability as a companion robot for visiting guests. Will report to the Doctor.”

_Companion... I... don’t want to be used for that. But... but if I can keep feeling like this. No, it’s making me addicted to this feeling. Have to escape. Have to save Cream. Have to... oh!_

“Mother unit... in... “ Vanilla shouted, her body shivering and nearly losing her footing as she climaxed around Rouge’s fingers. The feeling was an incredible relief, so much so she felt like she could finally drift away on those positive emotions.

“Rabbot, cease reactions.” Amy commanded and Vanilla’s legs stopped buckling, her body standing straight up despite feeling the clenching of her muscles as she continued to climax. Rouge teasingly curled her fingers inside her before pulling them away. “Inspection complete, no aberrations found in the body. Rabbot, return to your waiting station.”

Without another word Vanilla walked back over to where she was standing before, able to catch sight of Cream standing still and looking straight ahead.

From where she’s standing... she saw it. She saw everything. I’m sorry Cream, your mother just couldn’t hold it back.

Taking her spot and facing forward again Amy gave a command to Rouge to begin her own patrols, Rouge leaving the room without a second glance their way while Amy went the other direction. Shortly after Amy returned with cleaning supplies to wipe down their bodies of the “fun” they’d had with both of them. Taking a mop to the floor Amy cleaned up the surrounding area as well before walking out of the room. Two glass tubes dropping down over herself and Cream as they were left alone in the lab.

_...is that it? They’re just going to leave us here after all of that? Where did everyone go?_

Minutes past, then an hour. Then possibly longer. Vanilla lost track of time as the scenery before them never changed. Amy and Rouge never came back through and the lights never so much as dimmed. Despite standing perfectly still her body didn’t get sore and her eyes didn’t get heavy. As they were left there the true terror began to dawn on Vanilla; this was the hell they were trapped in. A never ceasing nightmare of being awake with no control of themselves. Forced to comply with whatever orders they were given.

_Cream... can you hear me? Is this thing sending my thoughts to you? If so, please know you’re not alone. Mother is here and she won’t rest until she saves you. I love you darling._

_If you can hear me... I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by Senshion at https://twitter.com/senshionart


End file.
